Heaven in Hell
by li.chan93
Summary: Its Sakura's first year of High School and her life's as crappy as before. But now Uchiha Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki are squeezing their way slowly into Sakura's life, showing her slivers of Heaven in her Hell. Rated M for abuse, drugs, language, sexual reference and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story in almost 4 years, just lost my mojo for writing…Anyway I'm out of High School and everything, not working and such so this should be easy for me to keep putting chapters out…Hopefully. Long AN after story.**

**I do not own NARUTO or the characters…Sadly. Or Sakura and Itachi would be the stars and be pushing out little Haruno Uchiha babies.**

**I also do not own Halo, sadly...**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

She could hear the whispers all threw out class, all of which were about her. She couldn't really be too upset about it, she was different, kids liked different. Something that was different was always the center of attention, which at the moment she was. With her dull pink hair and its butcher cut, to her baggy dirty clothes, she knew she stood out.

Lifting her hand to her face she took in a deep breath, smelling her sweater to make sure she did't smell. Standing out because of her looks were one thing, she'd hate to stand out because she was the smelly girl in school. There was no sent that really stood out, other then the fact she had to find a way to get detergent to clean her clothes. Maybe she could talk her mother into getting her the money…That'd never work, her mother loves her precious money more then if her daughter smells or not.

"She just wants attention and for people to feel bad for her."

"Shh!" Sakura glanced to her right, seeing the two girls who were currently talking about her.

The first, a brunet with chubby cheeks, had apparently forgotten how to whisper. Then again she probably wanted Sakura to hear, like she wanted her to suddenly jump up and confess, saying she was rich but felt she lacked attention…If she were rich she sure as hell wouldn't be in this school!

It wasn't even half way threw the school year and Sakura was already used to the whispers, maybe its because her weight loss is more noticeable now. She'd never really been a big kid, she'd always been small, its just looked worse because she wasn't wearing her own clothes. No, she was wearing someone else's, one of her mother's ex's.

Sighing softly and leaning back in her chair, the pinkette looked across the room to the black board, her teacher writing and endless bit of babble. She should probably pay a little attention…Then again she was to tired. Yawning lightly Sakura looked out the window to her left, watching whatever she possibly can to make the time pass by faster.

_Should I buy regular chips or flavored…? Regular has a less likely chance to upset my stomach._ She had enough money to buy a small bag of chips for dinner, being able to figure out what to make those chips were a huge deal. She could probably break into someone's locker and steal their money if needed though-

"Haruno-san?"

"H-hai sensei?" Damn her day dreaming.

"I asked if you'd be willing to help the other students tutor with Uchiha-san after school until exams?" She could see the concerned look on his face, and it tore her in half. One hand she was happy he was worried, but on the other she felt offended, like he didn't think she could handle herself.

"Yeah sure…" She could feel even more eyes on her now, but this time the room was silent, even worse!

Glancing to her right towards the front of the class she looked for her soon to be tutoring partner, he was kind easy to find. Not only were the girls closest to him ogling, but he was kind of attractive. Kind of might be an understatement, but thinking about anything but getting threw school was a no go, that and finding her next meal.

If memory served Sakura well, which it usually did, his name was Uchiha Itachi, and on top of being attractive, he's also rather loaded. If any girl in the school should be running into his arms she guessed it should be her. Hell she wouldn't have a problem dating him if it meant getting a good meal every day. But she couldn't, not only does Sakura not know what kind of person Itachi is, but she can't let anyone know what she lives with. Its her secret and she'll take it to the grave…Probably literally.

"I advise those of you who are failing or about to, not saying any names your should know who you are…To come in this room after school for tutoring. I think an hour should be fine, and make sure to come in every day!"

The man at the front of the class smiled at the sound of the kids groaning in protest, lifting his hands and hushing them. "I'd like for all of you to pass this year along with the rest, so please try your best."

Lifting his arms up a little he announces the end of class, half of the students fly to the door in hopes that some of the information they were told would be left behind in the room. Oh if only it were that easy…

* * *

Running her hands threw her slightly damp hair Sakura let out a small sigh. After gym class she had skipped her Science class to have a shower, not that she minded. Her Science teacher was dating her mother after all, and she hated the man, just as she did all the men her mother was with.

She had tried to make herself presentable, popping the lock off of a girls locker and using a small comb on her hair. She was tempted to use the scrubbing sponge, body wash and hair products, but she probably would get caught then. That and she didn't know where the girl had been, she was well aware girls at her school are sexually active, they brag about it enough.

Itachi and a few of his friends were already in the classroom waiting for the others to arrive as Sakura ran the eraser across the black board. They'd been given permission to do what they needed as long as they cleaned up after themselves, which was no problem.

Sakura could feel the Uchiha's friends watching her, but they were rather content talking about a game or something. The ones known as Deidara and Hidan were talking non stop, getting slight replies from Itachi and questions from the large boy, Kisame. Both Kisame and Hidan had been held back, why she wasn't too sure. Kisame seemed smart enough, and Hidan was a human dictionary.

"I can't believe we have to stay after school for a stupid tutoring session!" Go figure, the preps of the school were failing.

Turning as more kids filed their way threw the door Itachi stands and makes his way next to Sakura, grabbing a few books that were left in the front podium for them. "What would you like to start with?"

Yeah she could see why girls were all over him, his voice, though she's sure he's still going threw puberty, was deep and smooth. "We can start with History and go in order to our classes."

With a small nod he opened their 10 pound History book to the correct page, glancing to a paper the teacher had given saying what to work on for which class. Their teacher was a happy man, sometimes too happy, but he had a schedule that was a must to follow. No one ever wanted to see that man mad.

Grabbing a fresh stick of chalk Sakura nodded to Itachi to begin the lesson, writing notes for the others to copy as he read. Though a little monotone it was nice to listen to him, it was just sad that she had to have him repeat a few times from the loud bouts of giggling coming from the back of the class. Oh how Sakura hated the preps…And judging from the looks on Itachi and his friends' faces, they really hated them too.

Letting out a long breath and shaking her head, Sakura did what she could to tune them out. Not one of the preppy asses took notes, if they failed, its not her fault. Then again they'd probably bat their eyes to their parents and magically pass. Sakura was almost done with her last sentence when Itachi's phone began to ring, causing her to flinch slightly. Looking back she could see him tapping away on his smart phone and close the book.

Frowning a little and writing the last few words she had left, Itachi announced their one hour was up and that they could go home. The preps were the first to leave, go figure. A few other people, and then lastly it was Itachi and his friends. Cleaning the board off quickly Sakura snuck out of the class, dusting her hand on her sweater front to get the chalk dust off. She made her way down the hall quickly, god it felt like her stomach was eating itself!

* * *

Itachi couldn't find the pinkette anywhere. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to take turns or something with the reading and writing, god knows he damn near threw the book at the group of kids in the back. He didn't really like talking to people he didn't know or like, and reading that long form a book was down right uncomfortable, though it was slightly more relaxing watching Deidara make an ass out of himself by trying to mess him up. More then once Deidara got hit on the back of the head for making faces, didn't the boy already know there's no possible chance to advert his attention? Ah oh well.

"You going to get a copy of Halo when it comes out Itachi, un?" That's right the new Halo game was coming out in a few days.

"Not yet, I'll wait for the price to drop."

"Why? You could probably buy the store out." It was like he grew a second head with how Hidan was looking at him, why was it a big deal if he didn't want to spend his money?

"Leave him be guys, his brother's been bugging him about it. View it as punishment for asking every time they see each other." Kisame chuckled out as they walked out one of the side doors leading out of the school. The silver haired boy scoffed, murmuring something, money pincher perhaps?

"Should I not bring it for game night then?"

"Hell no, your bringing it bitch!" Itachi couldn't help but sigh, Hidan always was foul mouthed.

Glancing to his side he could see Sasori texting on his phone, possible his baby cousin Gaara. Poor boy was sickly, and both were really close. The red head worried non stop for the young look alike, they were always asked if they were twins.

"He alright?"

Without looking up Sasori nodded, sending his message and putting his phone away. "He's sick again."

They were almost to the rack Itachi kept his bike locked to, Deidara and Hidan both having dropped their skate boards on the ground when someone to their left shouted. Stopping mid step they turned, but didn't see anything. Glancing to each other they slowly made their way to that end of the parking lot, back towards the school. If it was some idiot falling for a prank again they'd leave it be, but this being a public school, bulling was more frequent then private schools. Especially when half the student body came from the rough side of town.

They were about to turned back from the lack of noise when suddenly the pink haired girl from History class fell out from behind the corner of the building. Several of the prep students from tutoring walk over to where she fell, all of them smiling and a few laughing. She's a prime target for bullies, why Itachi never really knew, he watched her knock a Senior out because he said something to her she didn't like.

"Sorry for pushing you over, its just you know, germ freak and all." What a poor excuse…

The boy talking to her kneeled down, holding onto the bag of chips she had just purchased from the vending machine. He was almost waving it, watching as her bright green eyes hungrily followed the bag, willing it to be in her hands and running down the street.

"Are you hungry Haruno-san?" She nodded slowly, not wanting to seem desperate, but sadly her only meal in the past two days were in his grimy hands.

"Here…Take it then." Holding the small bag of chips out to her, Sakura blinked. Was he really going to just give her the bag? She doubted it, but she couldn't risk it. Slowly reaching up to the bag, she glanced to his face, frowning when a mischievous smirk crosses his face.

Snatching the bag away from her small, boney hand the guy stood up, and opened one end of the bag. Gasping softly and her eyes widen, she watched as he reaches in, takes a handful of chips, and attempts to stuff all of them into his filthy mouth.

"You son of a-" Gasping out and groaning as a sharp pain erupts in the small of her back.

"I'd watch what you say girl."

Sakura turns her head to look back, seeing the blonde behind her retreating her foot away from Sakura's back. _That little bitch just kicked me!_ Sakura couldn't believe it, she hadn't done anything to these asses!

"Hey!" The small group around Sakura flinched, turning to see Uchiha Itachi and his friends walking over. It must have been the silver haired boy Hidan who yelled, which is safe to say seeing as he's the one leading the march on the preps.

"For fucks sake really…Let's go."

Looking back to the boy in front of her Sakura watches as he tosses her bag of chips, in which he defiled with his germs, to the ground, and proceeds to step on as he walks away. Unable to help the small whimper from escaping her lips, Sakura clenches her fists tightly.

Listening to the laughs slowly disappearing Sakura pushes herself to her feet slowly, shaking as she gets more and more angry. She wasn't exactly mad at Hidan, he had made them leave, but at the price of her food.

"Are you hurt?" Sasori was the first to speak as they walked up to her. He couldn't see anything wrong but who knew, she was shaking after all.

"How about you mind your own damn business!"

And with that, Sakura spun on her heels and took off to the school gates. Standing there slightly stunned at the sudden burst the pinkette, they watch her leave the school campus.

"What do you think that was for un?"

"Who knows." Hidan scratched the back of his head, thinking it might have been smarter to just sit back and watch everything unfold. She held her own in everything else in school, so she probably didn't appreciate the help to much.

Sighing the group headed back towards the bike rack, waiting as Itachi unlocks his bike, and out the school gates.

"Dude I hope your mom made those kick ass cookies."

"Please refrain from using such language when speaking of my mother…"

"You know I wasn't talking about her."

"Again, don't use-

"-Ok, ok…Sorry."

* * *

She couldn't remember when her home turned out the way it did. All of her memories will filled with clean streets, friendly neighbors and playing outside. Now if you looked at the house next door for too long you'd find the barrel of a gun pressed to your forehead.

The sidewalks were cracked and broken, weeds sticking up and tripping whoever wasn't paying attention. People rarely mowed their lawns unless they were told to by the city, and hedges were left to grow and frighten small children. Though what small children are around this neighborhood use the hedges to hide from their abusive parents or when their parents dealers come to collect their debts. Speaking of debts…

"I need to pay the bills…"

Letting a long sigh out Sakura wonders how she'll be able to get the rent paid, they were behind by three months. She couldn't take too much out of the checks her father sent, or her mother would go on a rant of how Sakura was money hungry and destroying her life.

Thankfully their landlord was a drunk, so he barely even knew how much money they owed him, that was their only saving grace.

Turning to the broken walk way to her front door, Sakura grabs her house key. Practically having to break into her own house her door is so crappy, she finally gets into the somewhat safety of home, only to see her mother, along with several of her supposed friends, snorting cocaine.

The woman in front of Sakura was, and in many ways is still a beautiful woman, with her deep green eyes, sandy blonde hair and flawless, though slightly less now, skin she could have been a famous model.

Mebuki having noticed her young daughters lingering gaze, snaps out, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Tensing at the fact she had in fact been staring at her mother, says nothing and hurries towards the stairs behind the couch. She could feel her mother's dark gaze following her, it was worse then at school, but she had to keep her head down. Scoffing at how spineless her daughter is, Mebuki leans back and lights another cigarette, one of the women next to her giggling about her latest boy toy and she in bed.

Hearing her mother yell out a "If you think that's funny, let me tell you about the time!", Sakura pushes her bedroom door open and slips inside. Tossing her bag in the general location of her frameless bed, she picks half the door up and props it against the wall. It broke off of one of its hinges when her mother went on about her stealing money.

Money…Where was she going to get more money? She was more of an adult then her mother at the moment. Shaking her head she makes her way over to the single window across the room from her door. Pressing her hands to the upper part of the frame, she opens the window as much as she can, moving two sticks to either side of the window to keep it open.

Taking in a large breath of air she slowly releases it, pulling away and to her left, flopping onto the mattress that lays on her nasty stained floor. She knew she lived in very unsanitary conditions, but she's begun to not care anymore, which in all honesty saddens her. Wincing softly as her stomach growls and twists, Sakura presses her hand into her stomach, its always worked to hush it, even if slightly. She's had to sit in class with her fist in her stomach before.

Thinking back onto the poor bag of now powdered chips laying by the school, she half wonders if she should have acted differently. Acting the way she had to Hidan resulted in her not eating, but if she had let them know that was her only meal in two days the cops would have been called. But then again she'd probably have a full stomach.

I_ couldn't ever do that…_ Laying on her back and sighing again she tries to push the hunger pains out of her mind. Reaching to her right and grabbing her back pack, Sakura pulls out her homework, and rolls onto her stomach. Immersing herself in school work relaxed her oddly, it helps her forget who she was and what she had to deal with. But sadly, reaching her third day of nothing to eat, her mind keeps going back to the group of boys who stopped the preps from bullying her further. Maybe if the head of the police's son wasn't there she might have mentioned needing some money for food…

* * *

**AN**

**So this story is supposed to be a little depressing, dark and everything else. Sakura growing up with a rough life, which is different from her ninja life (Obviously). I'm making this an Itachi Sakura story because I really like the paring, though I might try to have small little flings between her and the others. Its their first year of High School, and I know I had trouble, school sucks, but the story will be taking place threw out the 4 years they have. Might go past then…I don't know. I'm open to criticism and suggestions. If you want to see something done, I'll be happy to add it in if I can. =) Also making this M for language, some drug and sexual reference and possibly situations. Might not go any farther, not sure. But anyway! Please review and tell me if you like it or not, pleasepleaseplease~~~~**

**Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I felt so loved getting faves and reviews, thank you all so much! *Sniffles* Like seriously I squealed hella loud when the first fave came…Would have deafened those around me if people were home. Longer AN after story.**

**Do not own NARUTO, or Itachi would be shirtless, and mostly likely only in his boxers. Oh and I can't forget STILL ALIVE!**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

It was unforgivably early when Itachi flinched awake to his alarm clock screaming not more then a foot away from his face. Slamming his hand down on its top and groping, his fingers finally found the damnable snooze button. He never slept longer then the first time the alarm went off, but putting it on snooze gave his tired mind enough time to figure out how to turn it off.

After a few moments of twisting the small contraption in front of his face, he found the switch to turn it off, sighing and setting it back down on his side table. Pinching the brow of his nose Itachi slowly sat up yawning. It was still a little dark out, but by the time he got out of the shower everyone would be either down stairs, or making their way down…Possibly.

Tossing his dark blue flannel sheets off and sliding his feet to the floor, he slowly stood. Lifting his arms high above his head Itachi stood on his toes, stretching his back out and groaning at the few pops coming from his back. Lowering his arms to chest height he twisted from side to side, earning several more pops from his upper and lower back. He did this every morning when waking up, it helped to relax him and get him ready for the day.

After thirty minutes of stretching, Itachi walked to his dresser, pulling out his clothes for the day. Carefully opening his door and sneaking to the bathroom he closed the door, everyone was still in bed at the moment. His mother would wake up as soon as the shower started up, he knew that, then slowly his father and if he was lucky his little brother.

Setting his clothes on the counter Itachi made his way over to the shower, kicking off his sweat pants and boxers. Reaching into the shower and turning it on he yawned, waiting for the shower to heat up as he rubbed his eyes. Sliding into the shower Itachi quickly washed his body and hair, he then quickly rinsed himself off and jumped out, he hated dilly dallying in the shower, he didn't like to waist water. Drying himself off Itachi could hear a few pots banging around down stairs, letting him know his mother was indeed awake. His life was so routine it seemed boring, but he'd rather have a boring life then an overly exciting one.

After pulling on his boxer and jeans, Itachi made his way back towards his room, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper next to his bedroom door. Walking back over to his dresser he continues to dry his hair, tossing the towel towards the hamper. Running a comb threw his black hair Itachi pulls it back in its usual low ponytail, and tugs on his blue shirt. After the addition of deodorant Itachi makes his bed and goes downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie." Itachi turns his head towards the smiling woman standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning kaa-san."

Itachi sat on the leather couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and flipped to the news. He could smell bacon as his mother was cooking, something on the TV about stocks.

"Are you going to be coming home late today?"

"Hai. Satoshi-sensei wants Haruno-san and I to tutor until Exams if possible." He heard a small hmm coming from his mother as she cracked a few eggs into the frying pan.

"Be careful on the way home alright?"

Smiling softly Itachi told her he'd be careful. He loved his mother dearly, he hated it when she worried, especially when it was over him walking home. Silence regained as the delicious smells of bacon, eggs and toast wafted threw the living room and the rest of the house. Uchiha Mikoto had been about to graduate culinary school when she started having children. His whole family have tried to convince her to go back, but she refuses and said she prefers to stay home.

Letting out another small yawn Itachi glanced up to the kitchen door, seeing his mother standing there.

"Foods ready."

Nodding softly and pushing off the couch Itachi made his way into the kitchen with his mother. Platting his food and taking a seat Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, slinked his way in and grunted at the two. Raising an eyebrow as Mikoto giggled Sasuke grabbed a large plate of food and sat by his brother, stuffing egg and bacon covered toast into his mouth.

"Did you sleep well little brother?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the glare his brother sent his way. His whole family hated mornings, Itachi was the same way, but life would not allow for him to sleep as long as he wanted. So he woke up early every day, gave himself a chance to wake up, and was in a better mood then when he first woke up. His brother sadly, did not think that was a good idea. He'd rather sleep till three in the after noon, the grump around the house because he was still tired.

"Stop glaring at your brother Sasuke and finish your food, you still need to get dressed."

"Hai kaa-san…" Smirking a little as Sasuke slouched in his seat, Itachi turned back to his own plate and continued to eat. Finishing his plate Itachi stood and rinsed off his plate and stacked it in the sink, turning as his father walked into the kitchen.

Watching as Mikoto kissed Fugaku good morning both boys murmured a small hello to their father. Fugaku wasn't a terribly frightening man by any means, but his sons respected him greatly. Reaching above his head and into the cabinet to the right of the sink, Itachi pulled out a mug, handing it to his father as he walked over to the coffee pot. Thanking Itachi, Fugaku took the cup and filled it, preferring his coffee plain he blew on the hot liquid for a moment before taking a drink.

Turning and seeing Sasuke sticking his tongue out in disgust, Itachi couldn't help but laugh, earning a confused look from his father. Nodding to Sasuke, Itachi walked past his father to the living room, listening as Fugaku told Sasuke there was nothing wrong with coffee without all the added sugar.

Sitting on the couch and pulling a pair of socks from his pants pocket, Itachi pulled them on. Dragging his bag from the side of the couch to between his feet he checked to see if his homework was there, satisfied he had everything, Itachi stood and made his way to the door. Sitting on the floor and watching as Sasuke ran out of the living room to the stairs, he pulled his shoes on.

"Make sure to go home with Naruto ok Sasuke?" Itachi looked over to his mother in the doorway as she called up to Sasuke, hearing a faint confirmation. Smiling over to him, Mikoto hugged Itachi tightly as she does every morning.

"Have a good day sweetie."

"I will, have a good day kaa-san."

* * *

It didn't matter if she laid in bed with her eyes closed, Sakura couldn't sleep past six o'clock anymore. So she stayed in bed until six thirty, finally convincing herself that she still had yet to shower and walk to school. Sighing deeply and pushing her dirty grey blanket off, Sakura sat up in bed and looked around her room. She couldn't see any bugs or rats, but she could tell they had been there.

Pushing herself to her feet and stretching, Sakura made her way to her bedroom door, lifting it out of her way so she could slide out. She stood in the hallway, listening, it was quiet. Relaxing a little she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Mebuki rarely ever came up stairs besides to do whatever she did, which Sakura really didn't want to think about too hard.

Her mother was asleep, meaning Sakura had the whole morning to herself. Closing the door behind her, Sakura flipped on the light, watching as a few roaches scurried into cracks on that wall and under the sink. Flicking the few who had remained off the counter, she reaches under the sink, grabbing a little baggy, and pulls out her tooth brush and a small tube of tooth paste. Rubbing the bristles against the small amount of paste, she sets to scrubbing away the filth from her mouth.

Thankfully she had been able to shop lift these two items from the store a while ago, she still felt bad for stealing, but the longer time went on the less she found herself caring…That was happening more and more lately. Gagging out as the tooth brush goes too far back on her tongue, Sakura spits in the sink, turning the faucet on and cleaning the brush.

Reaching up and grabbing the zipper of her sweater, Sakura pulls it down as she walked to the shower. Sliding it off and pushing her pants and underwear off Sakura steps in, turning the water on and gasping as the freezing water hits her body.

Shivering softly as the water warms, she reaches for the scrubber, careful to swipe the scrubber across the bar of soap once so not to use too much, she scrubs her body till she's practically raw.

Sighing at the site of the almost empty shampoo bottle Sakura opts to leave her hair be. Running her fingers threw it and turning the water off she gets out. Not trusting the towels hanging by the shower, she shakes her clothes, making sure nothing had crawled inside in an attempt to make her clothing its home.

Unknotting the elastic in her underwear she slides them on, retying the knot to make sure they couldn't fall off. Pulling her pants up and fixing the safety pins holding them up, she walks over to the mirror to fix her hair. Sakura paused, looking herself over slowly. She could count all her ribs, see the definition in her hips, shoulders, and if she turned she could see her vertebrae. But on top of that, the discoloration of her flesh from the bruises.

Turning away completely Sakura pulled her sweater on and zipped it, she needed to get to school, she only had fifteen minutes to get there or she'd be late. Flipping the light off and opening the door, Sakura quickly made her way back down the hall to her bedroom. Sliding in and closing the door as much as possible, she slide her sneakers on and grabbed her bag. Sliding out of the open window and onto the roof, Sakura slid to the edge slowly, rolling onto her stomach and scooted till her waist was pressed to the gutter. Groping the edge and getting a good hold, she gave a hard push, pressing her lips together as she slowly extended her arms out till she was hanging, and released.

Grunting as she landed, Sakura hurriedly stood and dusted off. Taking one last glance to the house to make sure Mebuki hadn't woken yet, she ran down the street. She had about thirteen minutes left until class started, and it was at least a twenty minute walk. God be with her and not let her be late…

* * *

It was lunch time, one of Sakura's most hated but favorite times of the day. The different smells floating around were wonderful, but it reminded her that her stomach was so empty…Pressing the side of her fist against her stomach to stop the growling she watched as the different kids ate and gossiped. The students were allowed to eat in the classrooms, cafeteria or outside on the benches.

Snapping her head to the left Sakura watched as a group of kids, the nerds perhaps, make their way towards the trash bin a few yards away. Her stomach twisted as she watched the tall skinny one toss half his lunch away, she could feel herself drool. Slowly glancing after the group Sakura stood, turning her head from side to side to see if anyone was around. She was alone, but not for long. Almost running to the trash bin she peered inside, carefully pushing as few napkins and empty lunch containers aside, she found her prize.

Snatching the half eaten lunch and hunching slightly, she moves her sweater to hide the small box under it. Sprinting to her left and turning around a corner, she was met with an empty back yard of the school. It was nearing the end of lunch, so there wouldn't be nearly as many kids out to see her eating dirty food.

Hiding behind one of the trees and sitting, Sakura carefully pulls out the box, picking out a few pieces of trash that were inedible. She'd be able to eat! Sakura was so happy she could feel tears starting to fill her eyes, blurring her vision. Dusting her hands on her pant legs, she dug in, moaning just from the left over rice and avocado slices. Chewing quickly and mixing some of the food together, it wasn't long until the box was empty.

Maybe if she were lucky her mother would have thrown some food away too, so she'd be able to eat a little more tonight. Smiling as she stood, today felt like the best day in a long time.

Walking back towards the trash bin she had been sitting near Sakura kept a small smile on her face, her stomach felt full, or as full as it could. Turning the corner she ran straight into something and gasps, looking up and seeing the same boy from the day before, the one who crushed her chips. _Oh for the love of all that is holy…_

"If it isn't Haruno-san." A nastily sweet voice said from behind the boy, the girl it having came from sliding her way under her, obvious, boyfriends arm.

"Akane-san…"

"Was that your lunch?" The prissy blonde next to Sakura pointed at the empty box as if it were a morbid looking puppy. Pulling the box away from the stupid blonde she gave a dark glare.

"I think that was someone else's." One of the boys laughed out.

The taunting started, she just stood there as they pointed at the empty box in her hands and laughed, calling her a dumpster diver and the like. How many different times she's had to hear this threw out her life…She never had to really dig threw the trash before now, but she took food from kids before they had the chance to throw it away.

She started to get pissed, she had worked so well to try and control her anger, but this bastard took away her meal! Just before she threw the box the high pitched sound of the school bell rang, signaling for students to get to class. Seeing the groups attention averted for a moment, she dropped the box and ran.

So much for today looking up for her, how the hell did the damn preps find her? Its like every bully in the school had a radar built into them that leads them straight to her, why did she have to be here for crying out loud. Panting slightly as she ran threw the halls, Sakura made it back to her class, grabbing a hold of the wall as she evened her breathing. Once she was certain she was composed enough, she opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but keep glancing back towards Sakura, she wouldn't stop shaking. Every time she paused in writing he could hear the chalk clinking against the black board. She's never seemed so upset, he actually thought it wasn't possible to get her like this, pissed maybe but never upset to the fact every sound the group of preps made would cause her to shake.

Sighing and flipping the page in the Science book, he began to read allowed about plant biology. Lifting the book of the podium Itachi turning to Sakura, he shows her an example of the cell division, letting her copy it on the board.

Nodding him to let him know she has the information copied, Itachi turns back to the other students, Sakura releasing a sigh. She just wanted this day to end now, so she could crawl up into a little ball somewhere and hopefully not wake up. Listening to the sound of Itachi's phone going off she stops, setting the stick of chalk into the small holder at the bottom of the black boards frame.

Grabbing the eraser and swiping it across the board, the preps take longer to leave then the day before, causing Sakura's stomach to turn painfully.

"Hey Haruno-san?"

Closing her eyes as she pauses, Sakura lowers her arm and turns slowly to the same blonde prep. "Hai?"

Watching as the girl reached up towards her mouth, Sakura's mouth falls open as the girl pulls out a wad of white mint gum from between her heavily glossed lips. "Here, I thought you might want it."

She couldn't move, not even her rage could make her move. Sakura could feel the heat rising up her throat into her face, why was her vision getting so damn blurry?!

"Subarashi-san, what the hell!"

"What? I saw Haruno-san digging food out of the trash to eat it, why wouldn't she want some left over gum too?"

She wanted to throw up, she wanted to run to the trash can and throw up what little she had to eat. The boy in the back that had yelled at Subarashi frowned, looking to Sakura and gave her a look of disgust. Gasping slightly at the feel of the first tear trying to slip down her cheek, Sakura ran. Pushing Subarashi out of her way and squeezing past Itachi, she forced the closed door open, running as fast as she could down the hall and out of the school.

She found herself besides the running track at the side of the school, panting hard and running to the equipment shed next to the school. Skidding onto her knees, Sakura sat on her knees, leaning forward and putting her hands on the ground. Her whole body shook as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the nerve of the girl! Sakura could ruin any of the preps from what she hears coming out of their mouths, or even things she's seen them throw away or hide in their lockers. Why, why her?!

Lowering herself and resting her forehead against the dirt, she cried. She should have just waited and skipped class to get the food! But by that point the janitor would have emptied the trash, he was always good about that. Why couldn't she have starved to death, or been beaten to death? She would rather die then let this be real.

* * *

Hidan couldn't believe it, none of them could. This little blonde bimbo just humiliated this girl, for no reason! Standing up and stalking over to the laughing girl, Hidan spun her to face him, her laughter cutting off with a small squeak at the sight of his face. He was pissed, no, pissed was a serious under statement.

"You think that's funny cunt?" He hissed into her face, causing her to shrink away.

"Fuck off Jashin!" Hidan glanced back, Kisame and the others stepping between him and the preps. His friends knew he'd never lay a hand on Subarashi, he'd rather cut his hand off then do that. But he'd sure as hell bring her down and make her feel the same pain he was sure Sakura was feeling.

Slowly turning back to the quivering blonde, he could see her start to sweat, she was utterly terrified at the moment. He grinned, watching as her knees shook and almost dropped her weight.

"Forget it." He stood to his full height and took a step back. "This bitch isn't worth it."

Turning back to his desk and grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulders. Leading his close group of friends to the door, leaving a silent room of kids behind. That's all they were, kids, they never had to fend for themselves.

Clenching his jaw tightly as he stomped down the hall, Hidan thought back to when he was younger. He knew what it was like to go hungry, he remembered there were nights his parents went hungry to let him eat. Most of the time he refused, lying and saying he ate a large lunch at school so they could eat.

Letting a breath out threw clenched teeth the group began their search, wanting to make sure the pinkette was alright. No matter where they looked, other rooms, locker rooms, though they never went in, they asked a few girls to look for them, and outside of the school. Its like the girl had disappeared completely.

"Maybe she went home un?"

"Lets hope…" Kisame rubbed his head, it sucked to see something like that happen. But what could they do now that he thought about it? Offer her their comfort? She'd probably snap at them for pitying her, and he wouldn't hold it against her to snap, they were after all pitying her.

* * *

She felt numb, perhaps it was for the best she felt a little numb when coming home. At least if her mother started yelling at her for something she wouldn't really care and might not remember it. She felt awful, she had thrown up her lunch and sat there dry heaving for god knows how long.

Unlocking and forcing her door open Sakura walked into her home. Closing the door behind her the young girl could hear her mother giggling, and not one of those sweet shy giggles, one of those totally fake but trying to be cute ones. Glancing to the couch she saw Mebuki half laying on Testu, Sakura's Science teacher. God why did he have to be here…Turning and slinking to the kitchen with her head down, Mebuki stopped her.

"Sakura! I know your not deaf girl, Tetsu-kun said hello to you…What do you say?!"

With a quiet sigh Sakura slowly turned, looking over the ruminants of the kitchen table to the two on the couch. "Hello Tetsu-san…"

Bowing slightly to him, the man smirked. She hated this man so damn much…If she hadn't thrown up she'd do so now.

"Go upstairs and do your damn homework."

Oh thank god! Hurrying past the couch and to the stairs Sakura ran up, squeezing into her room without barely moving the door. Taking off her bag Sakura cringes, hearing the giggling and soft moans from her mother.

Standing in her room she shook her head, fuck this. Going to the window and climbing out, she sits on the roof and does her homework. At least it didn't smelling like pot and she didn't have to listen to her mother having sex with Tetsu. She didn't have much thankfully, she had done most of it during gym class today.

Leaning against the outside wall of her house, Sakura copied the rest of her Math equations and solved them. Checking over her work carefully she slowly puts away her homework. Leaning back and looking over her neighborhood, she let out a long sigh.

How she wishes she could turn back time and go back to being five…Then again life wasn't perfect back then. Her mother was a drunk back then, her father worked two jobs to support his family and a wife's habit.

Her mother wanted to be a photographer, or so she's been told. She had Sakura young, and couldn't juggle a baby and classes as well as she thought she could, and she had failed out of school. She was told it was some time after her first birthday Mebuki started to drink excessively.

She remembers is spilling chocolate milk all over her pretty pink dress when she was five, and her mother telling her how she needed a bath. Mebuki had left to fetch something, but didn't come back, leaving Sakura in the filling tub. Remembering a toy she had forgotten in her room Sakura had climbed out to go get it, it was her favorite and she wanted it for bath time. She had gotten distracted and played in her room.

She suddenly heard screaming from her father. When had he gotten home? She always heard him come home and went to greet him. She had ran to her door when she heard Mebuki screaming. Making her way down the stairs she saw her mother hitting her father's chest, Kizashi grabbing her arms and yelling at her. Sakura never saw her parents get like this in her five years.

She called out to her father and hugged his leg, begging him to stop yelling. She couldn't really remember what happened next, but the police were called, and they had taken Kizashi. After that their big beautiful home began to gather filth, her mother brought strange men home, and her father rarely came to see her, and if he did he always left after thirty minutes.

Clenching her jaw tightly Sakura scooted her way to the edge of the roof, climbing her way down and dropping to the ground. Adjusting her bag on her back and pulling her hood over her head, Sakura slowly made her way down the street.

She'd always blamed herself a little for her parents divorcing. She knew she really didn't do anything, but she couldn't help the sharp pain in her chest, especially when she'd see a happy family together, smiling and laughing, wishing that was her.

All she did was think and walk, trying to find something to pull her mind away from how messed up things had become. She made it to the richer part of town by the time nine came around, places like these might have one of those crab apple trees, right?

Slowly stalking around the fences she looked for something she could steal and eat. She was about to give up when she saw a decent size apple tree, and thankfully not crab apples, they were those granny smith trees, her favorite apples.

Hopping the fence and running over, Sakura pulled open her bag, jumping up and grabbing a few apples. Her stomach growled loudly, but she couldn't risk being caught. Unlike school, she risked being arrested for trespassing, not just embarrassment. Zipping her bag to keep her food safe, Sakura leapt over the fence, and down the road. She was so hungry, running this much as exhausting, she couldn't run more then a few feet.

Stopping so she could catch her breath, she reached into her bag and pulled out and apple, taking a bite and moaning at the flavor. She quickly ate her food, even chewing on the core until there was nothing left.

Licking her fingers clean Sakura relaxed a little, at least if she was caught with these at school she wouldn't be teased too horribly…Who was she kidding, she was caught eating out of the trash.

Sighing she walked towards the busier part of town, heading towards the school. She could always break in and leave long enough for the teachers to get there, then enter again with the other students.

* * *

It had been quiet as Mikoto dropped off Itachi's friends at their homes, something that never happened. The only time those boys were quiet was when they were watching some movie or sleeping. They hadn't wanted to talk about it, saying some kids had done something to upset them. Its was so weird all of them were effected so badly over it.

Stopping at the supper market to grab a few things for supper tomorrow, Itachi helped his mother load the trunk of her sedan. Sitting back in the passenger seat he looks outside, frowning as he sees a flash of pink walking down the street. He turns to look out the back window so he could get a better look. _It's her._

The same dirty black jeans and dark grey sweater. He was happy in some way, at least she seemed to be ok, she wasn't slouched over like she's upset.

"What are you looking at?"

"I saw someone from my class." He turned back in his seat, looking to his mother as she glanced to the clock and frowns.

"Why would a kid be out this late?"

"I don't know."

He could guess why she was out at a quarter past eleven, but he wouldn't know if he were right or not. Letting silence regain in the vehicle, Itachi watched as lights flashed by. Adjusting his eyes a little to look at the reflection of his mother in the window. He could tell she wanted to ask what was wrong from how much she kept looking to him. He didn't want to say anything and have his assumptions be wrong, he'd feel bad for bringing unneeded attention to Sakura.

Dozing off slightly he jumped as his mother shook him awake, letting him know they were home. Slowly climbing out he grabbed a few bags for his mother, turning to go inside only to be stopped by his father.

"Go on in, I'll take these."

"Hai, good night tou-san, kaa-san."

"Good night sweetie."

Pausing to watch Itachi walk inside Mikoto sighs, shaking her head when her husband gives her a questioning glance. Helping Mikoto take the groceries inside Itachi made his way up the stairs, stopping at Sasuke's door and opening it a little. There might be only a years difference between them, but Itachi cared deeply for his younger sibling.

Closing the door softly and making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth Itachi remembered the look on Sakura's face. She was devastated when Subarashi had told them she ate from the trash, he himself wanted to snap at the child for doing something like that. But Hidan had done it for them, more then that, he had scared the living day lights out of her.

If Hidan had glared at her for a moment longer Itachi was sure she would have wet herself. She would have deserved it, she got off lucky as far as he was concerned. But if they had mentioned it to any of the teachers, it would have been just as bad as telling his father about it. Sighing softly and brushing his teeth he noticed how tired he looked in the mirror, no wonder his mother was worried. They all probably looked like zombies.

* * *

**AN**

**Got some serious grossness going on…Me not the story. Woke up trying not to barf like sweet Sakura here. I read the first chapter like, 3 different times to make sure it didn't have mistakes, and there were still a few small ones, so beware and please tell me if there are any in this chapter. I'm not really proof reading cuz I still feel like crap. But anyway with the story! Got some Hidan in there for you who like him~ I know I like sometimes. I'll tell you more about Hidan and them as the story goes on, but you get a little insight to Sakura and Hidan's past, even if slightly. What I said about hunger pains and Sakura using her fist to quiet them, I've done that before. Not to the extent I have Sakura doing it, but I had major problems with my weight threw out High School, so I kind of know how she feels, wearing large clothes to hide it and fail. But yeah, not sure what else to say. Please read, review and fave! It makes me squeal when you do~ Haha, such a dork. But yeah I wont work on the next chapter as much this weekend, just in the mornings. I might update this weekly, on Wednesdays maybe? Tell me your thoughts on what day you want me to update. =)**

**Li**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy everyone's loved the story so far! I was so afraid no one would like this because of how Sakura's being treated…Chapter's a little longer, hopefully they can stay that way for a little? Longer AN after story.**

**Still don't own NARUTO. Or Itachi and Sasuke's big fight would have a yaoi fest like no other…Lol, with a little Sakura in there, you know she loves her some boys~**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

Itachi was late by about three minutes. Not late as in he's missing class, but late as in he's OCD and wants to be at the school by five after seven sharp. That gives him plenty of time to lock his bike, go to his locker to drop off the unneeded books and or homework he has, stop by the bathroom if he had to use it, then get to class before the bell rang. But thanks to his brother taking his time getting ready, he had to wait.

Riding threw the gates and pressing the brake Itachi slid to a stop next to the bike rack. Hopping off and pulling out his chain and lock he could see Deidara and Hidan waiting by the nearest school entrance, Hidan trying to get Deidara to correctly flip his skate board.

After securing his bike he made his was over to the two, smirking as Deidara's board hit him in the knee, resulting in a string of profanities.

"Good morning."

"Oi oi oi, your late!"

Itachi sighed, thank you Capitan Obvious. Shaking his head and waiting for the boys to grab their boards, all three made their way into the school.

"Where's Kisame and Sasori?"

"Sasori's in the art room. Something about his project I think un."

"Kisame went to talk to the swimming coach again." Hidan added as he opened his locker, tossing his board inside and slamming it closed.

Nodding and making his way to his own locker, Itachi unzipped his bag and pulled out his homework for after lunch, setting it on the top shelf and closing the door. Waiting as Deidara stuffed his board into his overly full locker, the three slowly made their way to History.

"Did you two see there's a video someone made of the new Halo game un?"

"I saw there was one but didn't have a chance to watch it yet, how was it?"

"Oh god it was amazing! You start out on the-"

"-I swear to god I'll shove your head up your ass!"

All Itachi could do was face palm, literally, he did one. Quickening his pace so to not be seen with the two now yelling at each other, Itachi made his way to the class door just as the bell rang. Letting out a relaxed sigh that he wasn't late he walks in, stopping and looking to the pinkette across from the door on the other side of the room.

He was amazed she came to school, he thought she would have been too upset. Casting a glance down in front of her he could see an apple core, she had gotten apples from somewhere.

"Uchiha-san, please take a seat so we can begin."

"Hai sensei."

Pulling his gaze away from the girl Itachi turned and walked to his seat just as Hidan and Deidara both stumbled in. Pulling out his homework Itachi cast a small peek back to Sakura threw his hair, seeing her carefully pulling the core into her bag. He felt bad for her, he wouldn't deny it, he wish he could help.

* * *

It was unusually warm today, hence why they were allowed to have gym outside. Everyone had seemed excited to get some fresh air, but Deidara had kept an eye on the pinkette, she had seemed almost depressed. He wouldn't blame her, the clothes she was wearing seemed to be her only clothes, and they weren't light by any means.

Hearing Kisame growl slightly Deidara looked to him, frowning and looking to a group of girls to their left who keep glancing at Sakura. The preps had already spread what they'd seen yesterday around the school.

"Hey Kisame?"

"Mm?"

"Should…Should we go talk to-" Kisame's look was enough. Casting a glance to the ground Deidara sighed.

"I know you want to help, but she might not want it Deidara."

"How do you know if she doesn't un?" Standing to full height and turning to Kisame, Deidara glared at him. Why wouldn't she want help?

"Not saying I know she doesn't, just saying she might not. How would you feel if someone started talking about how they can suddenly help with your problems?"

Opening his mouth to reply he stopped. How would Deidara respond to that? He'd feel pitied, like he couldn't help himself. Sighing out and giving a nod Deidara closed his eyes, he understood why Kisame was saying no.

Looking back over to Sakura he could see her crouched on the ground, her bag pulled up close to her side, her homework laying in her lap. He's never once seen her participate in gym, it was probably her only class she was failing. Dressing for class and participating were a must, and she just kept telling the teacher she felt ill.

_I wont give up!_ And he wouldn't, he was too much like his parents. Crouching back down to continue his stretching, Deidara began to plan. He'd have to approach Sakura differently, he didn't want her to think he was pitying her, he really wanted to just get to know her.

* * *

He barely recognized the house, his house he bought for his wife over 15 years ago, the house she had wanted to raise their family in. The ceiling was stained from smoke and water leaks, the floor was covered in ashes and shit…Probably literally. Was that a rat that just ran from under the couch?!

Kizashi covered his face with his hands, he couldn't take this much longer, this had gotten too far out of hand. How could someone have fallen like this in ten years?

"Mebuki…Where's Sakura?"

He moved his hands to stare at his ex-wife, it pained him so much that they weren't married anymore. He had tried dating other people after the divorce, but he was still in love with Mebuki, the mother of his child.

"Mebuki!" She had just sat there staring at him like she was trying to decide if he was really there or not.

"Mm…I don't know school?…Yeah probably school."

How could she not know where her only child was?! He couldn't stay here, it was too much. Too much in such a short amount of time. It had been over a year since he'd seen either Mebuki or Sakura, now he understood why. The woman couldn't form a thought correctly and his daughter didn't want anything to do with it.

"I'm leaving…" He muttered quietly, turning to the door and stops. Pulling a handkerchief out from his back pocket he wrapped it around the door knob and opened.

"Where are you going."

"To go find my daughter."

"Don't you dare Kizashi!" It was the fastest she's moved in god knows how long, or at least it looked like that.

Almost falling back onto the couch Mebuki put one hand on her hip and the other on the coffee table in front of her, her dark green eyes glaring into her ex's large back.

"Don't you dare go near her!"

"Then call the cops." He'd turned as he said this, seeing the look on Mebuki's face was saddening.

He could tell she wanted to call and demand he be arrested for not doing as the judge had instructed, only visiting when Mebuki was present, but she just stood awkwardly glaring at him. She wouldn't call, she was too afraid of getting caught with drugs.

"Good bye Mebuki…"

He turned and walked out the front door, closing it behind him and sighed. Kizashi could hear Mebuki yelling threw the door and windows, she was pissed. Shaking his head he made his way back to his little car, climbing in and slowly making his way down the street towards his daughter's High School.

* * *

Subarashi hadn't come to tutoring that day, to which Sakura was greatly thankful. The preps had kept their distance also, silently glaring not at her, but Itachi and his friends. Perhaps something had happened after she had ran out?

It didn't matter, she wanted to forget what happened. Swiping the eraser over the board after Itachi's phone rings, she listened as the kids left. The preps didn't do more then slink away hissing, and the rest just bickered amongst themselves about who back stabbed who over a girl. Some kids tried to throw a few punches, to which Itachi's friends had put a stop to, and had spent most of their hour focusing on.

Satisfied with the clean board Sakura sat down the eraser, patting her hand off on her leg and turned to leave. She had yelped, staring into light blue eyes that were less then a foot away from her, what was Deidara trying to do, kill her?!

He had a huge smile on his face as he faced her, Sakura watching as it slowly faded and he got a little uneasy when she said nothing. Hell she was still waiting to be eaten or murdered.

"So…Uh…Haruno-san I was wondering." Oh god this couldn't be good…

"Y-yeah?"

"Uh…well…Would you like to come to Itachi's house with us and study un?"

He had said it a little fast and she couldn't make out what he was trying to ask her, he didn't have any food out so he couldn't be asking if she wanted leftovers right? She'd already been asked by a few people if she wanted their leftovers. She'd refused and hid behind the equipment shed for god knows how long.

"You…Huh?"

"Would you like to study with us, at Itachi's house?" He said a little slower, motioning with his hand towards his group of friends behind them.

Slowly leaning to one side a little to see them, she could see the smiles, even though they were a little unsure. Either they were afraid she'd refuse or they really didn't want her to join, and just didn't want to say anything to the blonde boy.

"I…Don't know…" Lifting her hand and rubbing her arm softly she glanced away.

She didn't have to look at Deidara's face to see how disappointed he was, she could see in the way his shoulders slouched.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" It had been Kisame this time to say something.

There were plenty of things that could happen, none of which she really wanted to dwell on. Looking the group over once more she felt bad, she's never had any real friends, no one who wanted to spend time with her. Letting out a long sigh Sakura nodded her head softly.

"Alright…"

"Oh my god yes!" Deidara jumped into the air flailing his arms in victory, causing the pinkette to take a weary step back.

"Your frightening her Deidara, calm down and get your skate board."

Itachi grabbed Deidara's shoulder and nudged him towards the door, getting a confirmation as he ran out to his locker. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea…But she had already agreed, so she couldn't back out now.

"Lets go, Haruno-san." Nodding to Sasori she grabbed her bag and followed the group.

Hidan had ran ahead to his locker once he left the room, leaving the others to walk with Sakura. After only a few steps the very hyper happy blonde came running back a little out of breath, did he seriously just run the whole way to and from his locker?

"Do you need to stop by your locker?"

"No I have everything Uchiha-san."

Nodding to the pinkette the group stopped three more times for the rest of the group to gather their things.

* * *

Sakura was determined not to mingle with the group, she still didn't believe they weren't just pitying her or waiting to tease her. Hell she should probably just turn and hide behind a building, they probably wouldn't notice she wasn't following. On the off chance though they really wanted to hang out with her, they'd just turn around and look for her.

Yawning softly Sakura ran a hand threw her short hair, she was so tired, she didn't really sleep much last night, that and her feet hurt like crazy. It was almost like the gods were telling her to take a break or something. She could hear a car horn going off behind them, causing a few of the guys to turn around.

"The hell is he doing?"

"Who?"

"The guy practically hanging out of his car window."

Curious to see what Hidan and Kisame were talking about, she turned, and quickly spun around. _Holy shit!_ Hidan was right, a man was hanging half out of his drivers window, waving and yelling out. She knew who he was, it was hard to not know with his graying pink hair, that and the fact he was yelling her name.

Closing her eyes and groaning loudly she sighed, listening as the car stopped a few feet away from them.

"Sakura!"

"You know him un…?"

"Yeah just…I need to talk to him."

Rubbing her hand over her face Sakura slowly turned again, walking away from the group to her fathers old car. She couldn't help but smile seeing how happy he was to see her, seeing as how he dove across the passenger seat to roll down the window.

"Hey dad…"

"Sakura, its so good to see you!" Thank god he was in the car still, he would have tackled her to the ground in a hug and squished the life out of her.

"Its good to see you too."

"What are you doing on this side of town, shouldn't you be going home?" That's right, he didn't know she avoided that place as much as she could.

"I will later, I'm going over to someone's house to study with them."

"Oh? I take it that someone is one of the boys standing behind you?"

Nodding she stood from her bent over position, turning to wave the others over, only to see five different faces right in front of her, causing her to squeak out and stumble back against the car.

"The hell?!"

"Gomen gomen, we were curious un." She just stared at them as they either scratched their heads nervously or looked down ashamed.

"Hello~! My name is Haruno Kizashi, I'm Sakura's father." Moving to the side when she felt her dad poke her back she watched him lean over the passenger seat farther to let his hand out the window. Smiling politely each boy shook his hand and said their hellos.

"Dad, these are Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Deidara." She pointed to each as she spoke. "We're in tutoring together."

"Oh I see. You said you were going to one's house right?"

"Yes sir, my house." Itachi bowed slightly as he spoke.

"Ahh, would all of you like a ride there? The cars a little small, but its better then walking for god knows how long right?"

"A ride would be great un!"

_No it wouldn't, take it back take it back!_ Before Sakura knew it her father was out of the car with his trunk open. Letting out a sigh Sakura watched as Kizashi loaded the trunk with back packs and skate boards, pulling out a few tie downs and helping Itachi strap his bike to the roof. May god be with her.

It wasn't that Sakura was ashamed to be seen with her father, she just knew what was going to happen. Opening the back door she waits for the boys to pile in, to which they do. Closing the door she tried to hard not to laugh. Kisame Hidan and Itachi were sitting in the back, the car was so small they had to hold Deidara and Sasori on their laps, the looks on their faces were priceless.

Sliding into the passenger seat Sakura belted in, glancing back and unable to stop the grin. Deidara and Sasori were hiding behind their faces, she could tell they were embarrassed.

"So uh…Comfortable?" She got five different sets of glares.

Tilting her head to the side she gave them an apologetic look, to which they looked away from. They totally needed to cut Deidara's tongue out!

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes please!" Covering her mouth to not laugh she bit her lip at the desperate sound of Hidan's voice.

God this had turned out to be just hysterical, maybe it was, even if slightly, a good idea to have come with the boys. Kizashi grabbed the key and turned it, the car starting with a little sad putter. God this car was old, at least to Sakura anyway, this car's been around since as far back as she can remember.

"So where are we off to?" Kizashi pulled out of the parking spot and into the street.

"Just stay on this street for three miles and-ouch!" Two loud smacks and a low groan from both Hidan and Deidara. "And uh, turn right"

Sakura looked back as her father nodded, it looks like Hidan had tried to push Deidara off of him and onto Itachi. Turning back around with a small smile, Sakura relaxed a little.

"So Sakura…" Oh god here it comes.

"Yeah dad?"

"I tried calling your phone last night and got the answering machine." She knew what he was asking and she was grateful he just wanted to know why her phone was dead.

"Mm, my charge broke a few days ago." A small nod.

"When I'm back home I'll go and buy a new one. Can you make it over to baa-chan's to get it?"

It wasn't if she could, it was if she wanted too. She loved her grandmother dearly, but each visit she had to watch her cry because of how much weight Sakura lost or how badly she dresses.

"Yeah…I can make it."

Kizashi knew she didn't want to go, but she needed to be in a different environment then what her home was. If you could even call it a home. Shaking his head and turning to the right he glanced into the review mirror.

"Where to next?"

"Keep going for a block and turn left, and follow that road for six blocks."

Nodding and following instructions the car got quiet, besides the few hisses and ouches from the back seat. Driving away from the main part of town it didn't take too long to get to the end of six blocks.

Several different yelps and Itachi was leaning between the two chairs in front, he pointed the rest of the way to his house, his very nice house. To say Sakura was jealous was an understatement, she wanted this house! Pulling a car to a stop and unlocking the doors, Kizashi chuckled at the sight of the boys throwing their doors open and lunging out. Perhaps he needed a larger vehicle.

"Thank you for the ride dad."

"Your welcome." Smiling and leaning over to kiss her head, he could smell the lack of any product used on her. He could tell she showered, but how long had it been since she last used shampoo and deep conditioned her hair?

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders Kizashi hugged his daughter tightly, smiling sadly as he felt her cling to him. He wished he was able to take her home, he'd happily sell his soul to do so, but the court would not allow it. Mebuki had claimed that Kizashi beat her when she called the cops, to which they had believed.

He admits he let his anger get the better of him and grabbed her arms hard, hard enough to leave red marks and slight bruising, but that was as far as he ever went. He explained he hadn't meant to hurt his wife, that he didn't know where Sakura was and was afraid. The tub had filled to the brim and overflowed by the time he got home, and he couldn't find his daughter, he felt a fool for not looking in her room.

"Please call me if anything happens…"

"I will."

Slowly releasing her father Sakura quickly rubbed her eyes, the trunk to the car closing. When exactly had her father opened it again? Shaking her head softly she got out of the car, turning and waving at her dad threw the window.

She hated watching her dad leave, and this time was no different. Sighing out slowly and pulling her bag onto her back Sakura turned to face the boys. Sasori waved her to follow and she obeyed, walking slowly up the side walk and up the steps. Bowing her head slightly as Itachi held the door open for her, she slipped inside, Itachi closing it behind her.

* * *

**AN**

**So thankfully my stomach feels loads better, the storm front going threw must have screwed me over big time. Got us some Kizashi going on~ Love that dude, he's just so goofy, which was totally one of my favorite movies growing up. I amazingly enough finished this without much problem, even though I did this over the weekend. I apparently just wake up that early, lol. I had gotten a question in one of my reviews that I wanted to answer, so I shall. =)**

**XXSymmetryXx: Subarashi's totally a cunt, and technically Sakura never dove into the bin, she's always hated the idea of that. But if she hasn't eaten in a while she's not afraid to do what is needed to live. So I guess you could say she did dive into the bin sadly. And Sakura totally does parkour, just not often. Being underweight decreases energy like no other, but she still does it. I'm trying to work in a chapter where when she's hanging out with Itachi and the others they find an old building or something and start parkouring around. And as for fighting, she will soon. ;3**

**That's about it I think, until next Wednesday!**

**Li**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I didn't post last week! I had so much on my plate, I wasn't even really in the house part of the time… I'm posting a few hours shy of Wednesday because I'll probably be heading to my sister's, and it's about an hour drive and it's harder then hell to get my mom to leave. Haha, don't blame her, I love spending time with my little niece! Longer AN after story.**

**I don't own Naruto…Huh, nothing perverted or even "Aha!" like is coming to mind…Damn.**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

She was speechless as soon as she stepped into the house, it looked like a mini mansion! Dark hard wood floors, crème walls with a slight pattern, a deep crimson rug leading to the stairs. God this house is beautiful, and she still had to see the rest of the house.

Shaking her head softly Sakura kneeled down and slide off her shoes, hurrying after the group of boys and going threw a door to the right. God she never wanted to leave. A huge stone fireplace across from the door, a door way to the left leading to where ever, a huge flat screen next to it, a leather couch to her right with matching chair and love seat, and book shelves filled with hundreds of books. She loved this place but she felt like a germ standing in a sterile room…

"Haruno-san."

"H-huh?" She turned to see the boys watching her from their spot around the dark wood coffee table.

Smiling slightly Itachi motioned for her to take a seat anywhere, watching as she hesitantly sat in front of the couch. Taking his seat across from her he pulled out his homework and laid it out.

"Welcome home Itachi, boys." Sakura jumped slightly, looking at the amazingly beautiful woman standing in the doorway to what she can now name the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mikoto-san!"

"Kaa-san." Itachi turned and nodded up to his mother who looked past him and to Sakura.

"Oh my, who is this?"

"This is Haruno Sakura-san. Haruno-san, this is my mother, Mikoto."

"G-good afternoon Mikoto-san!" Sakura quickly stood and bowed to Mikoto, said woman smiling softly and bows back a little.

"Please Sakura-chan, there's no need to be so formal."

Blushing a little and nodding, Sakura slowly sits back down between Kisame and Deidara, slouching as the boys watch her. She watched quietly as Itachi and his mother spoke, feeling a small pang of jealousy in her chest. She never really spoke to her mother but on different occasions when her mother demanded her attention, and it was never on such good terms.

"Who wants snacks?"

"Ooh ooh!" Deidara and Hidan looked like three year olds waving their hands in the air.

Giggling the dark haired woman left the living room, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the group of boys alone with the pinkette. She'd actually be able to eat here? Deciding to accept the invitation to study with Itachi and his friends seemed less and less like a bad idea.

Glancing next to Deidara she watched as Sasori pulled out a large Math book, laying it in the middle of the table and opening it half way in the middle, flipping a few pages until he stops on the assigned page. Having already done her math during gym, Sakura waits.

"I brought cookies~" Looking up Sakura could see the heaping mounds on the two plates Mikoto carried.

Then it hit her like a brick wall. The delicious, warm smell of chocolate, vanilla and possibly cinnamon? How could she have not smelled this baking?! This had obviously come straight off the cookie sheet, they were still steaming. Perhaps the rat smell at home killed her nose…

"Here, Sakura-chan."

"Eh?" Blinking and looking away from the treats, who were calling her name, Sakura could see a cold glass of milk held out towards her.

"O-oh…Thank you Mikoto-san!"

Taking the glass from the woman she shivered at how cold the glass was, looking at the white liquid. The glass she held was clean, minus the add in of the milk, which wasn't past its shelf date, she could tell from the lack of lumps and the smell.

Smiling sadly as the woman of the house watched the young girl, she looked so mystified from a simple glass of milk and a plate full of cookies. Turning her head slightly to her son, she silently asked him about the girl, to which her son shrugged and looked down to his homework.

"Enjoy the treats everyone, let me know if you need anything!" Smiling brightly at the series of muffled "Hai's" she took her leave, sitting in a chair in the kitchen and gave a small sigh.

Sakura didn't know what to do, drink the milk, eat the cookies, or dunk the cookies in milk. So many choices for such wonderful food! Slowly lifting the glass to her lips she took a small drink, it tasted so clean. She could tell right away it was two percent, it wasn't think like whole milk nor was it watery like skim, only leaving the small percentage. Speaking of percentages…

Setting the glass softly on the table in front of her she glanced to the boys, who were currently half done with their work, a cookie hanging half out of all's mouth's. Hesitating she looked to the plate, there were so many…She lifted her hand away from the cooling glass and towards the steaming plate, grabbing the closest cookie to her.

Snatching her goal away she tried to not seem like a frightened deer, but totally knew she failed at the way Sasori glanced up at her from his work. Sending him a nervous smile, she brought the sweet to her mouth, she was practically about to vomit, why she wasn't too sure.

Gulping Sakura took a small bite, she couldn't remember the last time she had something so wonderful in her mouth. There was definitely cinnamon in the cookie, she could taste it now. The chocolate melted in her mouth, making her shiver. She slowly followed suit of the chocolate, melting till she was practically laying on her back against the couch, nibbling on the cookie.

Itachi tried to suppress a chuckle, he never saw anyone act this way to food…Then again, now that he thought about it, the other's kind of had the same reaction when they first had one of his mother's cookies.

Sakura's hand shot up towards the plate and stopped, she could already feel her stomach turning from how sweet the food was, she shouldn't eat anymore or she'd be sick. She was torn, such a wonderful cookie was making her ill…Ah to hell with it.

She snatched another cookie and nibbled a little faster, she was in heaven. That's it, she knew what happened now. She collapsed in the street and died, somehow Itachi and the other's were in Heaven, got hit by a bus? And now his mother, possibly in a burning house, was making cookies, using ingredients from Heaven's cooking cabinet. Yep, that's totally it. God what a morbid thought…

Sakura wanted these cookies every day, she didn't care if she got fat, at this moment she'd welcome the weight piling on. Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she cradled the glass of milk in her hands. What would she look like fat? She'd never been over seventy pounds as far as she knew, she was seriously under weight.

Completely consumed by her imagination, Sakura missed as Deidara pulled out their Science book and set it on the table. Kisame watched in fascination as she looked in the direction of the table, but didn't even act like she saw anything, space out much?

"Hey…Hey Haruno-san…Hey!"

She gave a small yelp, Kisame's hand waving in front of her face. Slowly trailing her eyes up his arm and to his face he nodded to the table.

"Oh…" She slouched as much as she could when she saw a different book out.

Grabbing her bag and pulling out her Science homework, Sakura slowly sat up. Kisame didn't do much threw Science, or threw the rest of their classes. Frowning slightly she watched as Itachi and Kisame both spoke lowly to each other, and seeing Itachi writing two sets of notes. She was horribly confused…

"Kisame's severally dyslexic, Itachi helps him with his homework all the time, un."

"Oh…" She blinked as Deidara whispered to her, she guessed it made sense.

Watching the two a little longer she shook her head softly, finishing the rest of her work. The murmuring to each other made sense, Kisame was telling Itachi what to write without interrupting the others, and Itachi was helping as much as he could. It made her smile a little, these really were nice guys…_Dammit, don't get attached!_

* * *

Guns fired loudly as bright lights flickered, all five boys sitting on the edges of their seat as they watched, unblinkingly, as the half robot half man turned. Poor Sakura was stuck in the middle of the couch, between Itachi and Kisame as they watch Robo Cop. She'd seen part of the movie when she was young and visiting her grandmother, and she was a little interested to see the rest of the movie, but the boys acted like the movie just came out.

Sakura pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms draped over her stomach as she yawned. The nasty feeling of vomiting had slowly gone away when she stopped eating after the second cookie, and drank the rest of her milk slowly. She was just tired now, the couch felt wonderful against her sore back.

She could feel another yawn threatening to come out, but she was too tired to open her mouth, her eyes slowly closing. She was so horribly tired…A loud explosion caused her to gasp and jump, effectively waking her up. Giving a small curse she huffed, none of the boys paying any attention at least.

Sliding her legs down and towards Deidara's side Sakura gave a small yawn as she stretched her legs. Frowning softly as she heard the front door open and close. She turned to the door way, watching as a man, possibly Itachi's father, walked in.

"Boys." The man greeted with a nod, frowning as his eyes cast over towards Sakura.

"Good evening tou-san. This is Haruno Sakura-san from class."

"Ahh, its good to have a face to the name. It's nice to meet you Haruno-san, I'm Fugaku."

Shifting a little so she could see the man more clearly she gave a small bow of her head. "It's good to meet you too, Uchiha-san."

She sat uncomfortably as the older man watched her for a moment longer before his wife walked into the room, greeting her husband with a small kiss. Skaura was jealous. Not because that's what she wanted, she could care less if she had someone to be with romantically. No, she wanted her parents like that.

Glancing away from the couple and sighing Sakura sat back on the couch, folding her legs under her body. There was no use dreaming about it, it would never happen.

"Dinners ready everyone, come into the kitchen!"

Dumbfounded the pinkette stared at the now empty living room…Who knew the guys could move that fast? Bring up a game, an action movie, or food and they were right there.

"Come on Sakura-chan, a plates already made for you."

"W…What?" She blinked as the elder woman walked to the kitchen behind her husband.

Sakura was met with silence as Mikoto disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her alone on the couch. _I…I need-move dammit!_ Scrambling to get onto her feet she tried, and slightly failed, to calmly walk to the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated, an empty spot next to Mikoto at the end of the table. Slowly slinking over to her seat, as told, a large steaming pile of food was waiting for her. Suddenly the nausea she felt from eating such sweet food no longer bothered her, she wanted to eat as much of this food as humanly possible.

If Sakura did not eat now her stomach was going to burst forth and eat everything on this table. Is was an Italian dish, she knew that much, a spaghetti? Who knew, she wasn't really a foodie, though she'd love to be one.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Mikoto clapped her hands happily, causing Sakura to jump.

Sasori couldn't help but watch Sakura, the look on her face was kind of funny. She just pretty much sat there drooling at her food until Mikoto spoke, she was like a frightened little pup afraid their food was going to be taken away.

The pinkette slowly grabbed the fork, twisting some of the pasta around it and gingerly lifted it to her face. Smiling as a shudder ran threw her he took his own bite, damn near choking on his food at the slight moan coming from his right, where the girl sat. The kitchen got a little quiet, besides Hidan and Kisame, either they didn't hear Sakura having a foodgasm right next to him or they really didn't care.

Sakura knew they heard, oh she knew. _Oh god kill me now!_ She slouched in the chair and pulled her sweater hood over her face, dropping the fork onto her plate. The food had been just so good…She didn't mean to actually moan!

* * *

Sakura had offered to do the dishes, she needed to do the dishes, the other's kept giving her weird looks. She couldn't help it the food was amazing! They probably thought she had some weird food fetish now, which wouldn't surprise her at this point.

It had taken Mikoto a while to talk Sakura into eating again, which she is very thankful for. Her stomach was happily bulging it was so full, now all she had to do was avoid seeing her mother and pass out hard core.

Setting the now clean, but still soapy plate on the counter next to her, Sakura dove her hand back into the hot water, scrubbing what remained of the food off the utensils. Yawning as she finished cleaning she blinked softly, rinsing everything off before putting the dishes away. She had insisted Mikoto relax, so the older woman had already told her where everything went thankfully.

Once everything was in its place she dried the counters and let the water out of the sink, running a little water so the remaining suds wouldn't leave stains or a nasty smell. Pulling her sleeve over her hands Sakura made her way back to the living room, slinking to the couch and sitting next to it.

Looking at the TV she could see it was another movie, but of what she had no idea what so ever. She didn't really care either, she wasn't into TV, obviously. She'd gone who knows how long without watching anything at home. Except for those Christmas specials when she was still able to go see her grandmother.

The house was warm and quiet besides the TV, the leather couch was nice and soft as she rested her head against it. Squinting a little the pinkette tried to keep her eyes open, but it was getting so much harder…This was the best she's ate in over a year, and that's because she doesn't see any of her family anymore.

Giving one final yawn she gave in, Sakura felt safe. Who wouldn't sitting in a police officer's house? Nuzzling her face against the soft leather, Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the slight falling sensation as her mind shut down and she fell asleep.

* * *

After so rudely being woken up by Deidara tripping over Sakura's leg, she had been told she was asleep for three and a half hours. It was almost ten at night and the others needed to be getting home…Couldn't they just keep Sakura as a stay at home house cleaner that doesn't need paid, just fed? As much as she didn't want to get attached, she really didn't want to leave.

Slipping on her sneakers and standing by the front door she watched the boys, they weren't giving her weird looks now thankfully, and she was far more relaxed around them. Oh poor girl, she shook her head, trying to remember that she can't trust them so easily. They might be nice, yes, but she needed to stay disconnected just in case something happens.

"Are you ready to go Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up to Mikoto and gave her a small smile as she nodded, the older woman smiling back and telling the others to follow her out.

Leaving the house and climbing into the back of a silver mini van, Sakura looked around inside it. She expected some kind of limo or something…_Yes, she's a wife to the police chief, there for means she uses a limo._ Sakura almost gave into a face palm, almost.

Sasori slid next to her from the other side of the vehicle, letting her be by the door. Pulling her bag into her lap she felt suddenly very squished…Looking over the red head she could see Hidan, Kisame and Deidara in the back with them. Wasn't this supposed to seat three in the back only or something?

Shifting herself she scooted closer to the door, giving the boys more room. Turning her head a little Sakura watched as they backed out of the drive way, it was rather dark out, the only real light coming from the street lamps or the porch lights. Itachi didn't live too far away from the center of the city, but it was one of those nice neighbor hoods with not a lot of traffic.

She ignored the boys for the most part, she was still tired and wanted to go right to sleep. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Sakura watched Hidan punch Deidara in the arm, causing the smaller boy to yelp out, Kisame coming to his defense and punching Hidan back. It pretty much became a punching match between the three, the blonde hiding behind Kisame more then not though.

"Any of you break this I will end you…"

"Sorry Sasori, Hidan's being a di-" Deidara gave a small flinch as Itachi spun in the passenger seat, glaring at the blonde, "-a douche?"

Slouching at a much darker glare Deidara gave a small apology, doing his best to hide behind his back pack. Sakura couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips, Deidara was the little brother totally getting scolded by his big brother, and it was funny.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai Mikoto-san?" The elder woman gave a small sigh at the "san" on her name.

"Where do you live sweetie?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Sakura stops. The fact that Itachi's family are well known for being either cops or lawyers suddenly appearing into her head. She couldn't let them know where she lived, god forbid something happened when they were in front of her house!

"Y-you can just drop me off around the school, I don't live very far from there…"

"What, no! I don't want you walking the street this late at night, who knows what could happen."

Sakura groaned, could she get away with giving some random address? Looking to the passenger seat she watched as Itachi turned to look back to her, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Gomen ne…Kaa-san is too stubborn sometimes, she wont let the others walk home either."

"Don't call me stubborn Itachi…"

Giving a nervous chuckle Itachi turned back in his seat, his mother giving him a half hearted glare. The pinkette didn't feel much better knowing the others have gone threw this, her situation was different…But they'd get suspicious if she lied to them. Sighing and leaning forward she told the elder woman her address, watching as she memorized the address.

"Hey, you don't live far from me, un!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned and looked over to Deidara, who was leaning over Hidan, Kisame lightly booting him so he slid off the bench seat and to the floor.

"Your right aren't you?" Mikoto looked at them from the review mirror. "You live about…Oh I'd have to say a few blocks away from Hidan. He's just two blocks away from Deidara, it's great that you three live close together."

_Yeah, just peachy…_ Sakura tried to resist a groan of despair. They knew what part of town she lived in then, she bet they were already putting puzzle pieces together. Casting a glance to them she got different reactions: Deidara was apparently excited she lived near by, and Hidan just had a blank stare. She knew he was thinking though, about what she wasn't sure, and she wanted to hope that it wasn't anything bad…

"Sakura-chan, we'll go ahead and take you home then alright?"

"Oh…Alright Mikoto-san if you say so…" _Fuck!_

* * *

_Could we get any closer to the house?!_ Sakura wanted to disappear, badly. Mikoto had parked over the curb, deeming the drive way was too far from the door, and on the grass. Either the Uchiha woman was afraid of the area or she couldn't see.

"Alright, let's go."

"Are you walking her to her door kaa-san…"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

_Because it's unsanitary, in more than one way!_ Looking out the window she could see the silhouette of her mother looking out the window, a larger male figure joining her…Tetsu was over again.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Mikoto was already out of the car, closing her door and leaving the car running.

Letting out a small whine Sakura opened the door and slid out, letting Sasori close the door behind her. The elder woman patted her on her back, she knew it was to be soothing, but it made her feel worse. Slowly forcing her feet to move Sakura lead the way down the broken walk way to the door, watching as the silhouettes disappeared.

Before the pinkette had time to shoo away the raven haired woman when they were at the door, it flew open, revealing a pissed Mebuki. Sakura cringed, she looked worried, but Sakura could feel the fire burning behind her mother's dark green gaze.

"Ahh, hello. You must be Sakura-chan's mother." Mikoto's voice was soft and sweet, quickly drawing the blondes eyes to her. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto."

Mebuki's face paled ever so slightly at "Uchiha," she wasn't expecting that in the slightest…_Run pinkie run!_

"I-it's good to meet you Uchiha-san!" Throwing a fake smile onto her face Mebuki reached forward and shook Mikoto's hand. "My name is Haruno Mebuki, thank you so much for bringing Sakura home, it was getting late and I was a little worried."

"I'm so sorry to have made you worried Haruno-san. Next time I'll make sure to have Sakura-chan call you so you know where she is."

The blonde's smile turned more into a sneer, her fingers twitching as she let go of the raven beauties hand. "Yes…Please do Uchiha-san."

Sakura's stomach twisted as her mother reached forward and hooked her arm around her, the woman's long nails digging threw the thinning fabric of the pinkette's sweater. Placing a fake smile onto her face Sakura moved next to her mother, relieving the pressure on the back of her shoulder as much as she could.

"Thank you for the ride home Mikoto-san, I had a great time today."

"Your welcome Sakura-chan, please come over again soon." _Oh if only Mikoto-san…_

Sakura knew what was coming, she could feel the claws getting deeper into her flesh. Her mother was fearful of the cops, and here she brought a cops wife to her house.

"Have a good night Uchiha-san…" Another fake smile.

"You too Haruno-san, Sakura-chan."

The woman bowed and turned, quickly making her way down the walk way to her car, the five boys plastered to the windows as they watched. She was almost to the car when the front door slammed, causing her to jump. Frowning slightly at herself she opened the drivers door and slid in, closing the door and quickly locking it…

"It's quiet…"

Kisame was right, it was suddenly quiet. Hidan glanced from the corner of his eye to the house, the two figures peeping outside from the window. They were waiting for them to leave…All of them could see Sakura's mother was upset, no, upset was an understatement.

"Let's go get you boys home." Mikoto spoke softly, putting the mini van in drive and pulling away from the house.

* * *

**AN**

**It's short, I know. =( Oddly, it was really hard writing this…I don't know if it's because I wasn't able to work on it like I really wanted or what. I tried to make people talk more, seeing as everyone can't know sign language. I'm working on the 5****th**** chapter now, so hopefully it'll be out by next week…Ugh! Anyway, I've been having some trouble with the story. I'm afraid of moving too fast, and too slow. I think I found a way around all of that, so yeah…Its hard keeping this real and not all out of reality-ish…If that makes any sense at all. But if there's anything you want to see please tell me, I'll be more then happy writing it in. =) Also I think I've officially skipped Kakuzu…I started writing this and went "Oh shit where's the money monger…" So he's around, just not part of the group. I'm sorry! D= I'll write him in, I swear it! I should also really start filling you in on their background and everything…Maybe I can work it in for the next chapter. And my AN is totally all over the place…Just kind of skipping around. Hmm, I think that's all I wanted to cover for this. Until next time everyone! Please review, it makes me happy and want to write faster so I can answer questions~**

**Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoot! I was able to finish another chapter~ I pretty much was able to type this in 2 days, thought it'd be harder to write since there was more talking in this. Longer AN after story.**

**I don't own NARUTO or Master Chief from Halo…Sadly. Or you'd not only see Master Chief's face, but Akatsuki wouldn't wear cloaks or pain their nails…Ok maybe they'd still paint their nails, but only black.**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

She was in pain, her whole body wanted to shut down and curl up in the middle of one of the many hall ways. The back of her shoulder throbbed uncomfortably, not only had her mother's nails pierced cloth and skin somehow, but she had fallen backwards hard against the wall. Sakura rubbed her hand over her face slowly, groaning as she turned to her class door.

Lifting her arm and wincing, she pulled the door to the side, slouching as the class turned to face her. Murmuring a slight apology, Sakura hurried to her desk, sliding in and dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Thank you for joining us Haruno-san-ahh, and please remove your hood." She slouched more. "You know hats and hoods are not to be up while classes are in session."

"Hai…Gomen nasai sensei, but my head…"

She knew if he asked again she'd have to do as he asked and remove her hood. But she couldn't, not just because of the embarrassment, but because of Itachi. She cast him a small glance, seeing him watching a little from over his shoulder.

"Mm…I suppose if your head's hurting you may leave it on, just remove it once your better!" He gave her a large smile as he turned his attention to the rest of the class.

_God you're the best sensei…_ She smiled lightly and sighed, crossing her arms on the desk and hunching forward. She barely slept, she was in pain, she'd be surprised if she didn't pass out at some point today.

"Oi! Stop watching her dammit."

Itachi frowned as he looked at Hidan swing his arm, Deidara giving a slight yelp as he ducked down and away from his hand. The blonde gave a dark glare, swatting back at Hidan.

"Boys! Leave each other be please…We're in the middle of class."

"Hai…Gomen sensei, un…"

"Yeah fine…"

Both gave small pouts, Itachi sighing and shaking his head as he faced the front again. Hidan did the same, Deidara sitting still for a moment. Slowly, he cast another small glance over his shoulder to the pinkette.

She had her head turned to the side, away from all of them. He could see she was in pain, why was she hiding her face from them under the hood? Was she embarrassed? He looked ahead of himself, sighing lightly and continuing the notes as the teacher read. He'll talk to Sakura at lunch, he'll make sure she's ok then.

* * *

"Hey!"

Sakura jumped, lifting her head to look at the bouncing ball that was Deidara. A large smile was on his face, and a rather large bento box in his hands. Grabbing the chair to the desk in front of her, Deidara turned it around and sat, placing the box on Sakura's desk.

"How are you today, Haruno-san, un?"

"You can call me Sakura…And a little tired."

The blonde gave a small nod and opened the bento, setting the lid behind him on the desk. Sakura immediately drooled, several onigiri, sushi with vegetables, egg rolls, and a few cherry tomatoes. It wasn't a traditional bento, but it looked delicious, and there was plenty inside the box!

_Why is he sitting here with all this damn food?! Is he trying to tempt me into punching him and stealing it?!_ She was damn near shaking as her stomach growled. She'd spoiled herself yesterday, she'd eaten and her stomach grew, it was demanding more food, food she couldn't have!

"Here."

"…Eh?"

"I said here. Kaa-san always makes too much for lunch, I'm never able to eat it all, un."

Deidara pushed an extra pair of chopsticks towards her, centering the bento in the middle of her desk. Was he serious, he's sharing his food with her?

"Y-you don't have too Deidara…"

"I know I don't, but I want to talk to you."

She blinked, staring at him dumbly. Deidara, wanted to talk to her, and share his food? She went into a coma during school yesterday didn't she…Swallowing hard Sakura glanced down to the food, seeing Deidara's hand pushing the box closer to her. He wasn't kidding, he wanted her to eat. She was pretty sure if she didn't, he'd just push the food into her damn lap with the way things were looking.

"Arigoto Deidara."

"No need to thank me, Sakura-chan, un."

She smiled, grabbing the extra pair of chopsticks and broke them. She had no idea where to start, but she chose the tomato, it would have to do at the moment. Lifting her hand she grabbed a hold with the sticks, looking threw her bangs to Deidara as he grabbed an onigiri and took a bite. Placing the small red fruit into her mouth, she bit into it, sighing lightly at the cool liquid burst from it. She damn near did a fist pump at the fact she didn't moan this time.

"So how long have you lived where you do?"

Sakura blinked as she looked to Deidara, a few pieces of rice sticking to his face as he chewed his food. Reaching to grab another tomato, she looked back down to the bento.

"I've lived there my whole life. My dad bought it after he and my mom got married."

"Really? I've lived in this area for about…Mm, I'd have to say three years now. Odd I haven't seen you around before, un."

Sakura gave a small shrug as she chewed and swallowed. "Before High School I just stayed home if there wasn't classes."

Deidara gave a small nod, watching as the pinkette stuck to the tomatoes. He was trying to eat a little slow so she could have one of everything at least, but she stuck to the damn fruit. He licked his hand free of rice before wiping it on his pant leg, grabbing his chopsticks and getting an egg roll.

"Ne…Deidara?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you sharing your lunch with me…?"

Deidara stopped with his food half way from his mouth, staring at the girl in front of him as she looked up from under her bangs at him. His mouth hung open, watching as her bright green eyes darted from both of his.

"I…I-I told you, kaa-san makes too much, un."

He wasn't lying, she did make him far too much. Then again, with a little black hole for a younger brother, it would be safe to just make more for the other too. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, making the blonde gulp and pull away a little. She was making him nervous with how intently she was staring.

"But why share with me?"

He blinked, his mouth suddenly replying for his brain. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know me Deidara."

"Yes I do."

"You know me from school, nothing else."

He frowned as she did. Did she not want him to be nice to her? Did she think he was trying to pity her in some way? Deidara was confused, all of them had a nice time at Itachi's house last night, she hadn't spoken much, but it was still kind of fun.

"…I know you really like Mikoto-san's spaghetti, un."

Her eyes narrowed, causing him to sit back in his seat. Was why she mad? It was true, she really liked it. He wasn't even judging by the moan she gave out either, it was the way she ate. She took normal sized bites, but took her time chewing. It could be the fact she didn't eat much, but she had completely cleaned her plate, he knew she liked it.

Closing her eyes Sakura sighed. She didn't really know why she was mad. Hell she should be worshiping him for sharing his food with her. But instead, here she is being rude to him.

"I want to get to know you…"

His voice was soft as he spoke. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to the blonde, his eyes were soft. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, he wasn't lying, she could tell.

"I wasn't lying when I said I always have too much food. I usually share with Hidan, but I thought I should share with you. Your right, I don't know much about you, but that's why I'm here. So we can get to know each other and become friends, un."

She blinked, he wanted to be friends with her? She blushed lightly, leaning back in her seat slightly and slouching. She didn't know what to say, no one ever really wanted to be her friend before.

"Why…?"

"Why not?" He smiled at her. "Your smart, strong, and we like you. We wouldn't have asked for you to hang out with us yesterday if we didn't, un."

Sakura blushed darker as she slouched more. They all wanted to be her friends then? Her stomach twisted, but oddly, it didn't hurt or make her want to throw up. She felt a little giddy, and she didn't feel nearly as tense, which helped her sore shoulder immensely.

"So what do you say, Sakura-chan, friends?"

He held his hand over the bento and towards her, his signature large smile plastered to his face. She wanted to take his hand and shake it, sealing them as friends, but a small voice still whispered in the back of her head. Warning her they might betray her, making her look and feel like a complete fool. She didn't want to get hurt, she was hurt enough at home. Having to see her mother drink herself into oblivion, then add to it with which ever drug she felt like that day, Sakura's chest tightened and her heart died each time she saw it.

Her hands shook lightly in her lap, watching Deidara's hand, the smile never leaving his face. He knew there was a chance she wouldn't agree, and he wouldn't be upset about it. Trust was something some people didn't hand out easily, if she took his hand, she'd be trusting him. He hoped she'd try to trust him, and he wouldn't ever betray that trust. He never made friends easily, so the friends he did have, he made sure to let them know he'll always be there if they need something.

Sakura's hand reached out, grabbing his hand tightly. Deidara stared shocked for a moment, the smile somehow growing as he grabbed back and shook. The pinkette lifted her head, looking him in the eye as she tried to smile, he could tell it was forced, but he could see in her eyes she was happy, that and a little nervous.

"Friends."

Her voice was soft but firm. She'd go against everything she held onto, just this once. She hurt, she was in so much pain, maybe doing this would help. Help her heal and learn to forgive people for the things they've done wrong.

"Great! Now, my name is Namikaze Deidara, I have a younger brother, Naruto. You, un?"

He tilted his head slightly, watching her as they both took back their own hands. She smiled, a little more easily this time. He was getting to know her by both of them introducing themselves? Not a bad idea honestly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I don't have any siblings."

Deidara gave a small nod and took back the egg roll he had put down, and took a bite. Quickly swallowing as Sakura took not a tomato, but one of the egg rolls, he spoke.

"Do you have any cousins? I don't have any myself. Both my parents are only children."

"Hai. Haruno Karin and her little sister Tayuya. Their both from my dad's side of the family. I'm not too sure about my mom's side."

Deidara smiled as he finished his roll, taking a drink out of his water bottle. Reaching for a new roll, he thought about what next to ask about. He didn't really want to get into personal stuff, like if her parents were divorced like he thought, so he decided on a less painful subject.

"What are some of the stuff you like to do? I like to sculpt and play video games, obviously un." He smirked as Sakura gave a small giggle.

"I like to watch the stars at night. It's relaxing and helps me go to sleep. I also like to just run around and do whatever, the skate park is fun."

"You go to the skate park?"

He raised his eyebrow and crinkled his nose at the thought. He'd never really known a girl who liked that type of stuff, most are usually pretty girly. His mom was about as tom-boy as you get, and to him she was still kind of girly.

"Hai. I don't often, but its fun to do tricks."

"That's for sure, maybe we can go some time during a weekend, un."

Taking a bite of one of Deidara's onigiri, Sakura nodded her head. Holding back another embarrassing moan, she sighed at the flavor of the pickled plumb in the center of the rice. She didn't even notice they were filled.

"Hey, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head, rolling the flavors around in her mouth before finally swallowing. Wiping the rice off her face with her thumb, she sucked them off as she shook her head no.

"I don't really have any plans, why?"

"The guys and I have a gaming weekend, and were wondering if you'd want to join. All we really do is play games and watch action movies, but if you wanted we could stop by the skate park. We usually stay at Itachi's house the whole weekend since it's the biggest, un."

Watching the blonde as she mulled it over, Sakura took another bite of her food, chewing slowly and enjoying the taste. She'd make Deidara feel bad if she just agreed to be his friend, but say no to hanging out after she told him she has no plans. The small voice started to whisper to her again, making her eyes narrow for a split second.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

Deidara's shoulders dropped. One moment she's staring at him with a blank face, the next she's damn near burning him with a dark glare, and now her face is neutral and agreeing. What has he gotten himself into with this girl…She reminded him of his mom.

"Awesome! I'm sure Mikoto-san would give you a room of your own. We usually just pass out on Itachi's floor, but I don't think his mom would agree with that, un."

She let herself relax, sitting back in her chair as Deidara spoke. She could feel the nervous twisting of her stomach, but she pushed the feeling out. She was going to do this, not for them but for herself. She's going to make the best out of a bad situation, or she'll die trying.

Looking down to the almost gone ball of rice, Sakura's vision blurred slightly. Closing her eyes tightly and forcing the tears away, she opened them again and looked to Deidara, smiling to him.

Deidara's mouth stopped it's movements, looking at the girl across from him as she smiled. It wasn't forced, it was genuine. Her eyes were soft, her whole face relaxed. He could tell she had forced back tears, why he wasn't sure, but he could tell from how bright green they got. He'd seen his mother eyes get darker when she cried, and lighter when she was angry, so it wasn't odd to him the color had changed slightly with her mood.

"Thank you Deidara."

"…Yeah, no problem."

He smiled back to her, both getting silent as they both continued to eat. Hidan and Itachi sat in their chairs staring, watching the whole thing happen.

"Holy shit…"

"Agreed."

Itachi rested his chin on top of his hand, taking a bite of his sushi as he watched from the corner of his eyes. Both of them had pretty much begged Deidara to leave her alone. When she came to class late she didn't look like she wanted to be bothered. And she pretty much proved them right when she had gotten angry at him, but now here they are, eating comfortably together. Maybe they owed more then they thought to the blonde, after all, he was the one who brought their small group together.

* * *

It's like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt so utterly relaxed walking with all of them. They had just finished another tutoring session, Itachi had let her read this time. She knew he saw her flinch when she tried to clean the black board, so he'd offered to write for her.

It had taken them a while to finally get started, apparently cleaning the board caused a few allergies to flair in the Uchiha boy. He always seemed fine when she was at the board, maybe being so close to the chalk dust screwed him up.

Hidan's arms flew into the air, causing her to jump slightly, watching as he and Deidara acted like they were holding and shooting guns. Deidara had told her a little about the game coming out that were wanting, it had to do with an army killing another army composed of aliens. The guy you played was called Chief Master? Master Chief? Who knew, she couldn't really remember.

Deidara turned to the group as he walked backwards, talking to Kisame as they walked out of the school and towards the gate. Sakura was spacing, she knew it. She almost fell asleep when they started to go into detail about the game, so she decided it was best to ignore them and learn about the game during the weekend.

"So we all heading to Itachi's then, un?"

"Nah, I gotta head home. Mom's sick, so I'm gonna go help out a little."

"Alright. Let us know if you need anything."

Hidan nodded to Itachi, walking threw the gate as Itachi unlocked his bike. Deidara glanced to Sakura, smiling to her as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You coming with?"

"No, I'm going to head home too."

"Aww…Well alright, see you guys tomorrow, un."

Nodding to the blonde and waving, Sakura turned and followed Hidan out of the gate and away from school. It wasn't until after about three minutes Sakura noticed Hidan was walking next to her still. Turning her head to him she gave him a questioning look.

"We live in the same direction…"

"Oh."

Sakura damn near face palmed, how could she have forgotten he lived only a few blocks away from her, what an air head. Sighing at herself, Sakura and Hidan made their way threw a few allies, Sakura's stomach tightening in a painful manner as she got closer and closer to her house.

* * *

The feeling of dread she had when she left school with Hidan wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was now that she was standing outside of her house. Doesn't mean she wants to be here by any means, but she didn't feel like her life was on the line.

Hidan had walked with her every step towards her home, both were silent but it was nice. Deidara had called her a friend of his, and told her the others felt the same way. She had walked home with a friend, not a class mate who lived in the general location of her, but an actual friend. It was nice.

Both stood on the side walk in front of her house. Hidan had stopped when she did, but hadn't tried to say anything. It was a littler unnerving just standing there. Shifting the strap of her bag to a more comfortable position, Sakura turned to walk towards her front door, the silver haired boy's voice stopping her.

"Four blocks down this road, then left three blocks…I live in the two story white house with the red roof."

She blinked, turning to him and frowning lightly as she looked at him utterly confused. He had his hands stuffed into his pant pockets, his head down slightly and turned to the side, keeping her from seeing his face.

"Huh?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"The directions, their to my house. If you need anything you know where I live…My mom's always home, my dad stays up all night practically. So if you need anything…"

She stared dumbly at him, her mouth slightly agape. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, his was uncomfortable and a little embarrassed if the blush on his face was anything to go by, the redness lightening his magenta eyes.

"Th…Thank you…"

His face got darker, snapping his head to the side and lifting his chin, grunting a small "No problem." She smiled softly as she watched him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. I hope your mom feels better."

"Yeah thanks."

He looked at her finally, lifting his left hand and waving to her as he began to make his way away from her house. She didn't really know how long she stood in front of her own house, but she watched Hidan until he completely disappeared from her sight.

Sakura finally turned, walking to her front door and unlocking it, pushing it open as carefully as she could to not make a lot of noise. Putting her back to the door and pressing herself back hard, she closed it and looked around her living room. The curtains were closed, and there was a horrid stench…Groaning and taking two steps away from the door she found the source of the smell, her mother had thrown up not only in the already full trash can, but on the floor by the edge of the couch.

_Fuck this…I'll deal with it later!_ She stormed threw the living room, pulling her bag off of her shoulder and made her way up stairs. She didn't care if her mother came home or woke up and saw she didn't clean up the mess, she had homework to do and wanted to sleep.

Sakura slide her way threw her broken door, moving it to cover her door way and tossed her bag to her bed. She didn't sleep much after Mikoto and the other's left. Her mother had tossed her aside as soon as the door closed to watch them. She fell against the wall, hence the pain and slight bruise on the back of her shoulder.

Sitting on her mattress the pinkette unzipped her sweater half way, pulling the collar down past her shoulder. Besides the scabs over the nail marks and pain, nothing was wrong. Her mother had left her alone the rest of the night, but her mother wasn't her fear.

Mebuki would have just cracked open a beer in celebration in not getting caught, but Tetsu…He was a nice man during work, the teachers liked him, the students liked him, he was even nice to her there. But when the others weren't paying attention, the side only she saw at home would come out.

"Oh good your home."

Sakura flinched and pulled her sweater over herself, holding it closed as she paled, lifting her head to see Tetsu in the door way. He was still dressed in the brown suit he wore during school, his tie loosely hanging around his neck, how the hell did he move the damn door without her hearing!?

"There's a mess down stairs…It'd be best if you cleaned it now."

His grey eyes were thin, his voice bored sounding, but she wasn't fooled. It was a "Do it now or else" type of thing. Holding her sweater closed with one hand, Sakura grabbed the zipper and pulled up, hunching as he continued to stare at her.

"Now girl." The pinkette shook slightly as he hissed.

"Hai, Tetsu-san…"

He smirked, turning and walked down the hall towards her mother's room. How could the blonde woman not see it? He babied Mebuki, bought her what she wanted, namely drugs and alcohol. Then he'd do what he wanted with her, Sakura doubted her mother knew what he was doing half the time with her.

Sakura stood and made her way threw her door, sliding down the stairs she tried to be as quiet but fast as she could. Out of all the guys her mother was with, Tetsu was the worst. The drug dealers and convicts were bad, but they left Sakura alone. If they ever looked at her it was like they didn't really see her. They never spoke to her, never busted their way into her room or into the bathroom while she was in there.

But with this man, he watched her every move. When her mother wasn't looking, he'd grab hand full's of her hair and whisper threats to her. Whether if it was because she glared at him or refused to acknowledge him, he'd find something she did he didn't like and use it to hurt her in some way.

Mebuki was never gone from Tetsu's side for long though thankfully, so all Sakura would ever get were threats and pulled hair. Sakura shook her head as she let out a small sigh, she needed to clean. Rolling up her sleeves she grabbed the trash can, holding back a gag at the horrendous smell. God she hated her life…

* * *

**AN**

**I ate like a plate full of bacon yesterday, and oh my god the head ache I got…It's safe to say I'm taking a break from bacon. Anyway, yes, Deidara's little brother shall be Naruto. e3e Have you guessed who their parents are? Yes, it is Minato and Kushina! And totally felt like Karin and Tayuya would be perfect family members for Sakura, Tayuya's hair is dark pink in Manga anyway, so why not? I had originally made Mebuki a total bitch when I was planning this all out, but decided not to do that. Mebuki's just a drunk and lets her anger get the best of her, the major bad guy is Tetsu. Still don't know what I want his last name to be…Or even a name for the super awesome sensei I keep having show up. xD I should really come up with more names…I seriously need to draft up more chapters, running out of chapters here soon. So that's what I shall do for the rest of today. God I love me my Wednesdays. e3e NARUTO chapter came ouuuut~! Haha, yes why I chose today to update, always on anyway today. Another AN that's all over the place, haha. Well I'm totally gonna head out and work on the story some more, I'll see you all next week, please fave and review!**

**Li**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter done, yay! Was afraid I wouldn't get this done today, but thankfully I did, let me know if I made error please.**

**I don't own NARUTO, or I'm pretty sure my boyfriend would have Sakura, Hinata and Ino as his harem…I'd have Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke so it's only fair, lol.**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

This past week has been the best week of her life, by far. Every day Deidara would plant himself in the seat in front of her, and set a large bento box in front of her. Over the past three days, Itachi and Hidan had started to join them for lunch. She found herself looking forward to school more and more.

The three hadn't arrived yet for first period, so she happily let her mind wonder about for the time being. It had been a little cold lately, much to Sakura's relief. Gym wouldn't be so bad, class would be inside now where it was usually a little cool. Not that it really mattered, she never participated anyway.

Giving a small yawn the pinkette glanced to the door, seeing Deidara pushing the door open and walking in, his head turned to look over his shoulder. Itachi and Hidan followed close behind, both nodding to her. Deidara gave them a confused look at their sudden nodding, and turned to see her, lifting his hand and waving as he grinned.

_What a dork._ Sakura smiled as she waved back, resting her chin on her hand as the three made their way to their seats. She had a small idea as to why Deidara seemed to be bouncing in his seat. They had canceled gaming weekend because Hidan had caught what his mother had. As soon as Monday had rolled around all Deidara could talk about was gaming.

Hearing the door towards the front of the class, their History teacher walked in and to his desk. Placing his bag down he turned to face the class, his signature smile ever so present.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Satoshi-sensei."

Sakura said nothing, watching as the others groaned. Why they didn't like this class she had no idea, this was the best class of them all. Who wouldn't want a happy-go-lucky guy first thing in the morning?

"Before we start class, please bring your homework up to the front and place the papers on my desk. Back row, gather the papers in your row please."

The pinkette nodded as she grabbed her homework, standing and walking to the desk in front of her. Taking the handed papers, she made her way to the front with four others, taking their stacks and set them on top of Satoshi's closed laptop.

Turning she made her way back to her desk, sliding in and sitting back. Their sensei flipped open the large History book laying on the podium, an announced the new chapter they'd be working on. Grabbing a pen and opening her notebook, Sakura began to jot down notes.

* * *

"Is this seat taken, un?"

"Just sit down Deidara."

Sakura glanced up as she finished zipping her bag closed, watching as Deidara pouted and sat in front of her. She smiled as Hidan and Itachi took seats on either side of her, all of them setting their bento boxes on the table.

"Alright! Today I have some egg rolls, with the add in of sauce this time. Pickled plumb onigiri-"

"-And the usual I bring every day, un un un un."

Deidara's jaw fell open as he stared at Hidan, Sakura choking back a laugh as Itachi sighed. After about the third day of announcing what he had brought for lunch, Hidan had started to interrupt him, pissing the blonde off.

"The hell Hidan! I was just telling her what I brought, un."

"You bring the same thing every day…"

"I brought sauce this time!" Hidan face palmed hard, causing Sakura to make a hissing snort sound as she tried to keep her giggles in.

"Here, Sakura-san."

Biting the inside of her cheek, the pinkette turned her head to her left. Blinking lightly and pulling back, her eyes adjusted to see what Itachi had held out to her, a stick of dango.

"Is this the new recipe your mother got?"

"Hai, she wanted to know if you liked it."

Nodding, Sakura took the stick. Her grandmother used to make dango when she was little, and she kinda liked it back then. Lately whenever she went over to Itachi's, it wasn't only cookies Mikoto had made for them, she had made different things. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion it was to find out what she liked.

Opening her mouth the pinkette took one of the cake like balls into her mouth, sliding the stick away from her face. It wasn't sweet per say, the coating on the dango was able to cut out a lot of it, making it more savory then sweet.

"This is good."

A small smile pulled at Itachi's lips as he nodded, grabbing his own stick and taking a bite. Sasuke hated sweet things, so it was usually only Itachi who ate them at home. She'd finally found a way to get Sasuke to eat some sweets, but wasn't sure if other's liked it. She had ran out of ideas after baking different types of cookies, cakes and cup cakes.

"It's good to hear you like it, I'll tell kaa-san the recipe was a success."

"Please do." Taking another bite Sakura savored the flavor.

These boys spoiled her, feeding her all this food every day. They'd even bring a few extra things from home for her to try. The idea to becomes friends with Deidara had been probably the best in her life, she hadn't had that small voice in the back of her head whispering dark things to her about them for a few days either.

"You excited for this weekend?" Hidan rested his elbow on the table as he looked to Sakura.

"Why?"

"Gaming weekend, duh! We didn't have a chance to last weekend because Hidan's mom was sick, un."

She had forgotten his mom was sick, what an awful friend forgetting such a thing…Though thinking about being away from home for a few days with three hot meals, Sakura was far more then excited.

"Yeah I'm excited."

"You seem more excited for the food then anything else."

The pinkettes' eyes narrowed a little at Hidan, glancing down to her empty dango stick. She couldn't help the Uchiha's mother could cook so well…

"I am excited, weather foods involved or not!"

The silver haired boy smirked as Deidara laughed lightly, they loved teasing her so much with food. In some ways it was annoying, but she understood why they did it. She never really showed her excitement or anything, so they teased her to get a rise out of her.

"I can't help it Mikoto-san knows how to cook, who wouldn't be excited to eat her food?"

"Now that's the truth, woman really knows how to cook."

"Fugaku-san isn't bad himself. If it weren't getting cold he'd probably grill something this weekend, un."

From teasing to talking about the chief's of the Uchiha family. Taking one of the offered onigiri with seaweed from Itachi, Sakura took a bite as she watched Hidan and Deidara talking of their favorite meal the Uchiha family had given them.

* * *

Tutoring had gone well today, the preps had been quiet, and no fights had started. Every day had become habit, a very comfortable habit. Wake up, get threw morning classes, eat lunch with the boys, get threw afternoon classes to tutoring. Besides the lunches, she looked forward to being able to make it to Itachi's house for dinner. It had become her new favorite place to go.

Grabbing her bag from the floor Sakura made her way towards the others as they packed, the class room now virtually empty. "Everyone ready to go?"

Kisame nodded as he stood, Sasori grunting slightly as he shifted his bag onto his back. They had been given tons more homework, exams were only a week away and the teachers had decided to give students as much homework as possible.

"Are you gonna be able to make it to study tonight, un?"

"No, I need to stop by my grandmother's for my phone."

Deidara nodded softly as the pinkette turned to look to him, walking towards the class door. Hidan held the door for them and closed it, the group making their way down the hall.

"You hadn't gone before now for the charger?"

Sakura shook her head, shifting her bag on her back. Stopping next to Kisame's locker. Sasori leaned against the wall, checking his phone for any messages.

"I decided to give my dad about a week to get one bought and mailed here. He's busy so he probably wasn't able to get one right away. How's Gaara-san?"

Sasori shrugged as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, pushing off the wall as they made their way down towards Deidara, Itachi and Hidan's lockers.

"He's not sick now, and he hasn't sent me anything so things are going well."

"It's good he's doing better-"

"-Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sasori and Sakura sighed, oh the ball that is Deidara…Did he ever get tired? Probably not. "Yes Deidara?"

"About your grandma's, would you mind some company?"

Deidara yelped out as Sasori smacked him up side the head, his brown eyes thin as he hissed at the blonde. Stumbling to the side the blonde rubbed his head and glared, snapping at Sasori for hitting him. Letting her shoulder's drop, Sakura watched as Kisame and Hidan mixed themselves into the small fight, snapping at Deidara for asking such a thing. Sakura didn't mind the fact he asked, hell, at least the boy asked.

"Guys stop fighting." Deidara turned and huffed, the others glaring at him slightly.

"Listen, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Really?" Deidara looked excited as he turned to her.

"Really. As long as you don't mind staying for a while, you can come with."

"Yosh!"

Deidara threw his arms into the air in victory, the others sighing in defeat. Making their way out of the school they walked towards the bike rack, waiting for Itachi to unlock his bike.

"Are you sure you don't mind us coming with Sakura-san?" Itachi whispered softly as they followed the rest out of the school gates.

"I don't know…As long as all of you don't mind the sob fest we're going to be walking into."

"Has it been that long since you saw your grandmother?"

"You have no idea Itachi-san…"

* * *

The house was old, but very taken care of. A white picket fence lined the whole front yard, several bushes of flowers slowly wilting from the cooling weather. Sakura opened the small white gate, holding it open as the boys made their way into the yard, looking at how well everything was taken care of.

"My grandmother loves flowers, she used to work in flower shops when she was young."

"I think 'loves flowers' is a bit of an understatement Sakura." Kisame comment quietly as he looked around.

It was like the crazy cat lady, but with flowers. Rose bushes should be bare this time of year, not starting to wilt. _What in the world does she feed her plants?_

Smiling as she walked up to the front door, Sakura lifted her hand to knock on the front door. She could feel the others begin to slowly move closer. She knew why, the fact her grandmother's flowers never seemed to wilt but a few months during winter freaked people out. Doesn't help the old woman used to tease small children with feeding them to her plants.

"All of you will be fine, she's just a sweet old lady with a slightly twisted sense of humor."

The boys looked to each other, murmuring quietly that they'd see for themselves. Turning to look back to them Sakura stopped once the front door open, looking and seeing thin brown eyes glaring at her.

"What is it?"

"Tayuya-chan?"

The pinkette looked the smaller girl up and down, there's no way it couldn't be Tayuya, she's the only other family member with pink hair, even if it was darker.

"Sakura-nii? What are you doing here?"

Tayuya's gaze softened slightly, but only so she wasn't glaring at her elder cousin. Loosening her hold on the door frame, the brown eyed girl crossed her arms over her chest loosely, cocking her hip to the side.

"Dad said he was going to mail me something and have it come here."

"Ahh, yeah there's a package here addressed to you. Come on in."

Tayuya moved to the side and opened the door more, watching as the pinkette walked threw the front door. Before Itachi had a chance to call out Sakura's name, the younger girl slammed the door closed, the five standing outside hearing the metal clicking of the door locking. The five stood staring at the closed door with their mouths slightly agape, a sudden cool breeze blowing by, causing them to shiver.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sakura threw the door open after unlocking it, reaching out and grabbing Itachi's arm and pulling him in. The others quickly followed, the pinkette closing the door behind them as Tayuya glared, pouting with her arms crossed.

"Please sit down, warm up I'll get some hot tea."

Sakura hurried out of the room and down the hall, leaving the boys with the young girl. Slowly looking around, they could see a few pots full of plants. _Their everywhere…_

Slowly sitting on the floral print white couch, Kisame shivered as he rubbed his arm. Deidara and Sasori also taking a seat with him on the couch, Hidan and Itachi opting to stand.

"Who are you."

"My name is Itachi, we are Sakura-san's friends."

"Friends huh…" Itachi frowned at the glare the young girl gave him, the hell was the girls problem?

Slowly moving over to the couch he sat on the arm rest, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was nice and warm in the house, and the flowers gave it a nice clean smell. Casting small glances around the living room, he looked at the pictures lining the wall.

They were family portraits, he could see pictures of Tayuya, at least he was guessing it was her, she was glaring in the picture. She only reached the middle of her father's thigh in it, her older sibling, Karin he had to guess, holding her hand, their mother's hands resting on her shoulders. The girls looked like their mother, who had deep red hair, their father's hair a light brown, possibly a blonde color. The young girl must have been about six when the picture was taken

Next to the picture was of Sakura when she was a baby. Her mother looked far healthier, her skin not so pale and with her hair a little longer. Kizashi's hair was a deeper pink, close to a magenta color. They seemed so different, Mebuki was smiling happily while holding a year old Sakura, who was showing off the few teeth she had, Kizashi's arm around his wife's shoulder.

Now it seemed rare that Sakura smiled, Mebuki looked sickly, the few times he's seen glimpses of her, and Kizashi looked tired. Sakura had told him that coming here was hard for her, and he understood why. He would hate coming here and being reminded how torn his family had become.

"Here! I hope you don't mind, my grandmother makes her own tea, but it's not bad."

Sakura hurried into the room with a tray in hand, laying it on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Setting down coasters on the table she set down five cups, carefully filling them. Itachi could smell it was jasmine tea, and from how Sakura twitched her left hand she had burnt herself making it for them.

"Is your grandmother home?"

"Yes, she's looking for the package right now. I ran into her while I was in the kitchen."

Sakura handed the cups to each of the boys, pulling her hand into her sleeve as she sat on the floor. Taking the cup and breathing in the smell of the tea, the boys took a drink. It was sweet, with a nice floral hint.

"I hope you like the tea!" Itachi jumped slightly at the sudden add in of voice, turning and seeing an old woman walk in with a small package in her hands.

"Very much, thank you ma'am."

"Please, call me Fuyuka."

The old woman smiled at them, her dark blue eyes crinkling at the sides a little. Her hair used to be dark red judging from the few streaks that peaked out from her bun. Itachi had no idea how old Fuyuka was, but she looked young, maybe no older then sixty five.

"Where's Karin, baa-chan?"

"Her boyfriend's, where else." Tayuya spat out a little bitterly.

"Oh stop, Ryu-chan is a very nice boy, so polite."

Sakura smiled, taking her own tea cup and taking a small sip. Tayuya hated the fact Karin was so girly, and the pinkette never blamed her, her boyfriends were immature.

"Have you done your homework Tayuya-chan?"

"Hai, I finished it before Sakura got here."

"Have you done yours Sakura-chan?"

Shaking her head no Sakura watched her grandmother give her a disproving look, causing her to slouch slightly. Setting her cup down on its saucer, she turned on her spot.

"We came here after a tutoring session at school. Would it be ok if we did it here?"

"Of course! You should know better then to ask, do what you like."

Hidan sat on the floor across the table from Sakura, watching as Fuyuka practically snipped at the young child to come with her to the back of the house. Waiting for them to leave, everyone moved to the floor, slowly taking out their assignments.

"Your grandmother doesn't act the way I thought she would, un."

"You haven't seen her on a bad day yet." Deidara paled slightly at that, causing the pinkette to laugh.

"I take it you take after her a lot then?"

"Kind of, I get a lot of it from my mom too. Both are short tempered, guess that's part of the reason they never got along a lot."

Sasori nodded as he laid out their math book. Kisame laid a Science book in front of himself and Itachi, having already done math threw tutoring. Sasori had been able to help him enough with his History, so all he really needed was Tetsu's class worked on.

Time seemed to fly almost, and it was already six thirty. Fuyuka came into the living room to refill the tea and set down a few biscuits part way threw for them. Sakura was still working on Science when the other's put their homework away, she just didn't feel into doing this class at the moment.

She wanted to spend time with her grandmother, while some how eating Mikoto's dinners. Sighing she closed her notebook and stuffed it in her bag, she'd finish it later tonight.

"Are all of you finished?"

"Hai, thank you for letting us stay while studying Fuyuka-san."

"Oh your welcome Sasori-chan, any time."

Tayuya plopped on the couch behind Deidara, glaring at him as she crossed her legs under her body. The blonde boy slouched, feeling like the small girl was burning holes into his head. Slowly casting a look over his shoulder he shivered, her glare was evil! He'd heard of a glare like this before, Naruto had spoken about it.

A small girl with dark pink hair and brown eyes, her mouth as fowl if not more so then Hidan's, and a punch like that of a UFC fighter. Who knew Sakura was related to this child. Naruto had been punched by the small girl for saying how her small stature wouldn't do well for a game of baseball, that she wouldn't have been able to throw a proper fast ball. Oh had she shown him…

Tayuya was one of the best players in the Junior High baseball team, she was their secret weapon. A chill went down his spine as he glanced to Sakura. _If her cousin's that bad, then what about her?_

"Is everyone ready to head home?" Itachi nodded as he stood.

"Kaa-san is probably making dinner."

"Please be safe on your walks home."

"We will baa-chan."

Walking to the older woman Sakura gave her a tight hug, to which Fuyuka gave ten times harder it seemed. Kissing the woman on the cheek, Sakura whispered she'd be safe, pulling away to see her grandmother nodding.

"Behave Tayuya-chan, I'll make sure baa-chan tells me if you get into another fight."

"I haven't started a fight in months!"

"Yes but you've always end them…"

The young girl huffed as she crossed her arms, nodding her head as Sakura raised her eyebrow. Turning and taking her bag from Kisame she thanked him, slinging it over her shoulder and making her way to the door.

"I'll make sure to visit again soon, I promise."

"Please do, and bring your friends, I enjoy having a full house again."

"I will, ja ne."

Opening the door the boys filed out of the house, shivering slightly at the cold air. Waving and closing the door Sakura sighed, turning and walking to the fence. Hidan pulled it open, following Sakura out of the yard and leaving Kisame to close it behind them.

That visit wasn't nearly as scary or unnerving as they thought it would be, it was kind of nice. They saw how Fuyuka had wanted to spend the time they were there with Sakura, but had pulled away to give them time to study. After exams they'd have to talk Sakura into going back and spending more time there.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Itachi-san, Kisame."

Both nodded to Sakura and the others as they turned to the left, walking down a few blocks to the bus stop that allows bikes on board. It wasn't long until Sasori left either, heading home and leaving the pinkette with Hidan and Deidara.

Both boys didn't really talk much on their way towards home, but it was relaxing. Deidara was humming some little tune as Hidan kicked at a few rocks, the blonde joining in to kick some to Hidan. It was kind of like a game of kick the can but with rocks, Sakura booting smaller rocks with the boys.

"Tell your mom 'hey' for us alright?"

"Will do, see ya un."

"Bye."

Sakura waved to Deidara as he turned to walk a block to his house, Hidan walking next to Sakura with his hands in his pockets. Tugging on her zipper to keep her sweater closed, the pinkette put her hands in her pockets, shivering hard.

"So…Is there anything I should bring?"

"For?" Sakura gave the silver haired boy a blank stare.

"This weekend."

"Oh! Just a few changes of clothes. Food and a bed will be provided so not much else."

Nodding softly she looked forward. She'd need to get more clothes somehow, her mother's perhaps? She'd make a list after she finished homework tonight, she'll skip class and get what she needed.

She got lost in thought, not noticing as Hidan cast a few glances her way. He knew if she was thinking this much after he told her she only needed to worry about clothes, the poor girl needed help. He'd leave it be, he let her know she could come to him if she needed something, so he wouldn't worry.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Hidan waved slightly and turned to walk down to his front door. Today must be one of those days that zoomed by, it took them almost no time at all to get from Deidara's house to Hidan's. Sakura watched as he went into his house, making her slow trek towards her home.

Tomorrow is Thursday, she'd spend it getting everything ready to go to Itachi's house. Finding clothes, getting showered with actual shampoo, and maybe getting a few other things she might need. Running a hand threw her hair she sighed, hopefully everything would go well.

* * *

**AN**

**So I apparently had a name for the History teacher? Thank god I had the urge to re-read my chapters, barely remembered naming him Satoshi. Also, noticed a few mistakes I made, gonna have to fix those at some point. I came up with names for people, took me a good portion of a day to do. History teacher is Satoshi Kanbi, his first name means Honeyed. Was gonna have his name mean Honeyed Sugar, but then I found out I made his last name Satoshi. So I bumped his planned last name to be his first. The girl who humiliated Sakura is Subarashi Nakami, or Heavenly Blade…Yeah not very imaginative with stuff, lol. Head prep boy, Fukanzen Jinsei, Defective Life. Head prep girl, Jinsei's girl, Akane Umi or Red water Ocean (Totally an OC I've had planned for another ItaSaku story). Then Tetsu's last name is Namatta, making his name Rusty Iron…And AN is all about names, lol. I realized I put a bunch of Japanese foods last chapter but never told what they were. I'm sorry! =( I know I like a little refresher on a few words, it helps. Onigiri is a ball made out of rice, different types for different flavors. Pickled plumb onigiri is one of the many flavors they come in. Sadly I've only had plane onigiri with nori, or seaweed wrap on it, so I don't know the flavors, hence the lack of description, lol. Dango I've heard are cake like balls with a sugar like coating on them, and come in many flavors, like green tea dango. I think that's all I put…I have a bad memory. v.v If there's any questions please ask, I'll be more then happy to answer them. Also having trouble on deciding when, cuz yes it'll happen, Mikoto and them find out about Sakura's situation. Just the whole when it'll happen and how, so many different ideas. Please give me ideas if you can, and don't forget to fav and review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, similar to how Captain Morgan and Dr Pepper makes me feel…Not that I drink. . Drinking under age is bad. Don't follow my example, I'm such a bad influence, lol. Until next week, ja ne!**

**Li**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost couldn't get it done. _' But it is! I was gonna split this into 2 chapters, but then realized how small it was…And it's still small! Ugh! Anyway, AN after the story, have fun reading!**

**I don't own NARUTO, or I'm pretty sure I'd have everyone feeling up Itachi's abs and chest…And I do mean everyone. e/3/e**

_Thoughts~_

* * *

Silence, a shadow, those were the things Sakura had to be in order to survive this. Mebuki was a light sleeper, and it was almost like she laid traps all threw out her bedroom. Squeezing her way threw the small gap in the door, Sakura slid inside.

The blonde woman was sprawled across her bed, only wearing a pair of under wear and a thin tank top. It was fall and the woman not only slept with the blankets off, but the window partly open, how was she not freezing?!

Slowly the pinkette surveyed the room, piles of clothing all over the floor with beer bottles laying underneath. One wrong move and she'd not only get a shard of glass in her foot, but a very angry mother demanding why her daughter is in her room. God be with her…

Lifting her left foot and tapping gently it on a shirt, she deemed it safe to set her foot down. Forcing down the lump in her throat, she nudged her way farther into the room.

_Grab her wallet and take some money, grab her wallet and take some money._ Slowly making her way next to the queen sized bed, Sakura sucked in her breath. Shifting her weight to one leg she extended her arm out, trying to keep distance to the pile of clothes in front of her.

Making a mental note of how exactly the wallet was laying, Sakura snatched it up quickly. Clenching her jaws tightly she cast a glance to her mother, seeing her still sleeping she refused to let herself relax.

Thankful that the Velcro had fallen off years ago, Sakura flipped the dark green material open. Grabbing the little black zipper, she pulled slowly to the side, feeling her chest tighten as it opened without a sound. /I'm almost there!/

Careful not to let the change clink together, she pulled out enough money to make a phone call to the school. She had a cell phone, but the school would place the number in the system and make it the primary number to call. She was afraid her mother would find out.

Placing the loose change in her mouth against her tongue Sakura closed the zipper, laying the wallet in the exact position it was laying in. Making sure not a spec of dust was out of place, the pinkette cast a look to her mother.

Mebuki looked so relaxed…Sakura remembered a time when she used to sneak out of her room, much to her parents' dismay, and crawl into bed with them. Pressing her tongue and the change to the roof of her mouth, Sakura made sure to step in the same places she had coming into the room. Squeezing back threw the door, Sakura hurried back down the hall to her room and closed the door.

Spitting into her hand she dropped the money into her pocket, opening her window and sliding out. Sakura felt bad for taking money from her mother, but it was needed. She landed on the ground with a grunt, jumping up and sprinting down the side walk towards down town.

Eating lunch with Deidara and Itachi every day greatly improved her energy, and with the add in of meals every so often at the Uchiha house, Sakura was hopeful that she had gained weight. Slowing herself to a walk she glanced around, finding a pay phone and making her way over. Fishing the change out she walked into the small booth, closing the door behind her and stuffing the metal into the tinny slit.

Taking a deep breath and dialing the schools number, she held the phone to her face, listening as the phone rang away. Her stomach twisted painfully, no one was picking up! She didn't have enough money for a second call, she wanted to avoid using her phone if possible-

"Thank you for calling, this is Rin, how may I help you?" Sakura almost sighed out.

"Hello, this is Haruno Mebuki, I'm calling on behalf of my daughter. Haruno Sakura wont be able to come in today, she has a fever and is having a hard time keeping food down."

"Of course Haruno-san, thank you for calling in."

Sakura hung the phone up with a small slam. She hated pretending to be her mother, it felt wrong. Opening the booth door Sakura stepped out, letting herself relax as she slowly made her way back home. It was easy, just change her tone of voice and the school thought she was her mother. It was easy since they only met Mebuki once when Sakura was enrolled.

Putting her hands in her pockets the pinkette shivered, hunching her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. She hopped her mother would leave today, she needed to find clothes to take to Itachi's house, or else her secret would be out there. She could put off being so thin as a "I just have an eating disorder but I'm getting over it," but only having one change of clothes? Yeah trying explaining that to them…

Shaking her head and turning towards her house Sakura made her way to the side yard, putting her foot on a large nail that was stuck in the side of the house. Hesitating slightly she tested it, making sure it would still hold her weight for just a second. Sure it wouldn't come out of the wall, she jumped herself up and quickly grabbed the edge of the roof. Letting her foot fall away from the nail, she grabbed a better hold.

Breathing slowly and pressing her lips together she heaved, clenching her jaw and grunting as she bent her arms. Shaking slightly she threw her left arm over the edge, pressing her chest to the gutter she swung her right leg up.

"God…Fucking…Nn!" Her foot had missed.

Panting out hard she licked her lips, trying to push herself up more as she swung her leg again, finally hooking her heel over the edge of the roof. Pushing her left arm down a ways she thrusted her hips, rolling onto the roof and gasping. It had taken her months to perfect that, weather she was tired or not it was the easiest way for her to climb up to her room.

Sitting up slowly Sakura scooted to her window, memories of her failures flashing in her mind. The first time she tried sneaking out she broke her elbow and dislocated her shoulder. When she tried sneaking in months after, she had fallen and screamed out as her back hit a hidden rock. Shaking her head she climbed into her room, carefully lowering the window down and sitting down on the edge of her mattress.

It was freezing in her room, and the smell was horrid again, a rat must had pissed or died somewhere again. Resting her arms on her knees with her face in her hands, she waited. Mebuki had taken longer to wake sadly, long enough Sakura had begun to fall back asleep. Once she heard the first signs of movement Sakura grabbed her bag and slid into her closet.

Shivering from the stench and the roaches, she waited till Mebuki had slunk past her room and down the stairs. Just because the woman never really came into the room didn't mean anything, she could see in. If she saw Sakura skipping school she'd have her head.

Slowly leaving the small closet she held back a scream and quickly swatted off a roach, shaking herself off and patting her head. She stopped moving when she heard the front door open and close, Sakura relaxed as she closed her eyes. Mebuki had left, Tetsu was at work and she heard no cars outside.

Reaching into her bag she looked at her phone, waiting until ten minutes passed before she dropped her bag on her bed. Mebuki wasn't getting the mail, which she occasionally got, she was actually leaving for a few hours.

_In and out, in and out._ She made her way out of her room and back down to her mothers, peeking inside slowly. She wanted to make sure the room was empty, she didn't want to have to come up with an excuse as to why she was in this part of the house. Sliding back into the room Sakura looked around, biting her lower lip as she assessed the piles of clothes.

Mebuki was taller then Sakura, and wasn't as small. She doubted she'd find anything that would fit, but she'd look before she resorted to stealing, which she had the sad feeling she'd have to do. Moving to the end of the bed she crouched, carefully moving a large bunch of clothing. Grabbing a black tank top she held it up to herself and frowned.

It was too big, that and too thin, she placed it back in it's place. She grabbed sweat pants and gagged, stuffing them back into the pile, rats had gotten to those…Digging for a shirt she almost vomited, pushing the clothing back into it's original position. She jumped up and quickly made her way to the hall, there had been several dead rats in there. She'd have to steal, she'd rather steal at this point. Even if she could get rid of the smell, she wouldn't be able to rid the clothing of the stains.

Then again thinking on it more, if her mother came across suddenly less dirty clothes, she'd be on Sakura like…Well, flies on stink would work but that just didn't seem right in the pinkette's mind. Shaking her head Sakura went back to her room, plopping down onto her bed. She'd have to wait until Mebuki returned, or else risk the chance of seeing her mother in public.

Running her hand threw her hair she froze, pulling her hand away and grimaced, it smelled like rat urine. A clean wash rag with good shampoo and soap were the top of her list, she'd deal with getting clothes after she secured a way to get clean. Maybe a new towel and a comb to keep in her bag would help too…She shook her head, clothes and the bare necessities, that was all she'd give herself, any more then that and she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

* * *

Sakura's head shot up at the sound of the front door, Mebuki was home. Sitting up and rolling off her bed and grabbed her bag, quickly sneaking out her window. Sitting on the roof with her back against the wall she waited and listened, hearing the faint sounds of her mother down stairs. She had no intention of coming up.

Sliding to the edge she dropped her bag, pushing herself off the edge like she's done every day. Dropping with a grunt she grabbed her bag and sprinted down the street, hurrying in case the blonde in the house looked out the window.

Slowing her pace a little Sakura shifted her bag more comfortably on her back, letting the friction of it warm her back slightly. A shirt and new pants were the top of her list, next would be some kind of cleaner for her body and hair. Nodding to herself she made her way down the road, walking towards one of the super markets. Walking up the door slid open, letting her walk past and straight to the detergents.

She never knew why shampoo and such were with the laundry supplies, grant it they both cleaned, but they were totally different things. Walking down a few aisles to get to her destination the pinkette stopped, looking over the different products. /Why is everything so big?/ Frowning lightly she tried to find something small. The only travel size shampoo and conditioner came with and even larger version of themselves.

"At least I found some, now for sent…"

Grabbing a few bottles she read, she didn't want something overly smelly, but she wanted to smell nice. Shunning a few for their heavily floral sent, Sakura finally settled on the Pine Forest shampoo and conditioner. Resting the heavy package of bottles on her hip, Sakura browsed the soap. Letting out a small sigh the girl snatched the package of Ivory soap, looking around the rest of the aisle.

_…Ok so my plan to only get two things here failed._ Grabbing some razors, a comb and a small thing of detergent, the pinkette walked around the store. She needed to find somewhere not so busy she could stuff this into her bag. Just about the time she was going to give up, she found it, next to the alcohol. She groaned at that, but hurried over.

Setting everything down the pinkette made a hole in the packages, putting the travel size shampoo in her bag, along with a bar of soap and two razors. She stared at the detergent, grabbing another bar of soap and open its individual package. Carefully pouring the powder inside, she tied it closed with an old rubber band, pushing everything under the bottom shelf to hide. Quickly pulling out a notebook, Sakura began to write down the different names on the bottles.

"Hey! Only adults are allowed over here, the hell are you doing?" She was sure her heart was about to jump out of her mouth at the sound of a man's voice.

"S-sorry! I'm working on a project and I needed different names of alcohol. I didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

Lowering herself into a bow, she stuffed her notebook into her bag, having placed the stolen productions in a different zipper compartment. Gasping as he grabbed her arm and looked inside at the different alcoholic names on the notebook, he gave her a slight glare.

"Just get going, school should have started already."

"Hai! Gomen nasai!" Bowing again she hurried past the man, clutching her bag to her chest as she finished zipping it.

Gulping hard she turned to leave, almost tripping when she realized she didn't grab any deodorant. Shaking her head she forced herself out of the store, she took enough as is from here, she'll get some elsewhere.

Letting out a slow breath Sakura made her way down the road, her hands in her pockets. She felt bad, but it needed to be done. Finding a larger store, she looked around, camera's everywhere. Letting out a groan Sakura weighed her options, it was easier to steal clothes from here, but if they figured out she took something she wouldn't be able to return…Ah, to hell with it.

Shivering as she past threw the automatic doors into the warm air, she relaxed. Hurrying towards the clothes she let her mind wonder, what should she get? Walking to the women's section she went to the pants, she needed to secure a pair first.

_The hell can I wear? I don't even know what size I am…_ Grabbing the first pair she saw she frowned, /Totally not these./ Dropping them back down she stared, she'd probably need the smallest size., and to her horror she was right. _I wasn't even aware they made size 0!_

Holding the pants to her waist she blinked, her pants were baggy enough she could wear the new ones underneath. Hanging the pants over her arm she made her way to the shirts, quickly grabbing a teal t-shirt with green trim. The pinkette stopped herself as she past the underwear, groaning lowly. _Just go get something for crying out loud…God knows I need something._

She regretted going over, even more so when she walked to the larger bra section. She was horrified, they get that big?! She felt faint almost, to think, a woman could have breasts the size of Sakura's head! Chewing on her lower lip lightly Sakura back tracked, making her way to the…Child's section of the area.

Well that's how she felt it was, she'd never wear anything so full of flowers and the such. She stopped mid step, her hand snatching up a plane white sports bra, if she didn't get it now it'd be gone when she came back. She grabbed a pair of white cotton panties, not even caring there was a small pink bow in front, hell she'd just rip it off if it annoyed her.

Making her way to the changing rooms she went to the farthest one from the door. Closing and locking the stall door she stripped as fast as she could, she needed to get in and out. Grabbing one of her razors she slid the blades across the tags, cutting them off. Pulling the shirt over her head and the pants up her hips, she stopped and looked in the mirror. They fit, but she was still too thin.

Grabbing her bag Sakura put the underwear, bra and razor away, folding the pants legs around her ankles and holding them in place with safety pins. Wiggling her way into her old pants, she used only two pins to keep them up, tugging here and there to hide the extra pair beneath. Zipping up her sweater Sakura used the last of the pins to hide the shirt, pinning the sweater closer to her throat.

Satisfied, she snuck out of the changing rooms, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to act normal. Her stomach was twisting itself into knots, far too much had happened today.

Blinking she realized she was already outside, standing in front of the doors with a blank look on her face. _I'm home free!_ Tripping over her feet Sakura ran from the store and down the parking lot, panting hard by the time she was a block away. She felt warm with the extra clothing on, and her bag was heavy with the add in of everything else.

She needed to get home and find a way to wash her clothes and herself without Mebuki knowing. Fishing her phone out of the side pocket of her bag Sakura could see it was almost lunch time. Her stomach growled loudly, yelling at her for skipping.

"This was needed I'm sorry…I'll eat tomorrow I promise."

It was stupid talking to her stomach, she knew that. But it was more to convince herself then anything. She was looking forward to school tomorrow, she'd have a warm bed to sleep in, and hot meals waiting for her.

Clenching her jaw tightly she pushed the thought out of her head before it had a chance to form itself, she wouldn't say a word about her situation. She wouldn't be able to stay at the Uchiha's anyway, not even her other friend's homes. She'd either be put into the system or if she were lucky, have to live with her grandmother.

_Baa-chan already has Karin and Tayuya-chan…_ They'd demand her grandmother find a bigger home in order to get Sakura. She didn't want her to give up the home she's had for over thirty years, just the thought of it made her want to cry.

* * *

Sakura was pleased to find out that Mebuki had left again. Her nice clothes, if you could call them nice, were gone, meaning she had left and wouldn't be back till very late at night. Sakura had ran to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of bleach, and ran to the bathroom.

After spending an hour scrubbing the bathtub clean, and flicking bleach water threw out the bathroom, the bugs had ran away and stayed out of the pinkettes' way. The first thing she had washed were two towels, and a wash cloth. She almost vomited at how dirty the water got, but thankfully they were clean. She then re-bleached the tub, and washed her new clothes.

After hanging everything in her window to dry, she had sat on the roof, staring blankly at the sky. She'd do her homework from today during lunch and gym class if she could, that way she just had to worry about tomorrow's homework. It had been about an hour since she hung everything, and by now the bugs had sniffed out the bathroom to see if it was safe.

Crawling back into her room and walking down the hall, Sakura was right, roaches were crawling along the corners of the walls. Getting a little more bleach water on her hand from the sink, she flicked some more, watching as they fell and ran for cover. Shaking her hand dry she went to her room and grabbed the towels, laying them over her shoulders.

Leaving her new clothes safely hanging in the air, Sakura stripped and went into the bathroom. Turning on the water she hung the towels over the shower curtain bar. _Oh god I'm going to use as much as I can without wasting this stuff!_ And she would.

Climbing in she shivered at the cool temperature, dunking her head under the stream with a slight gasp. Pulling her head back she squirted the recommended amount onto her hand, the Pine Forest smell hitting her like a wall.

Letting out a small groan she slapped her hand onto her head, rubbing her hands against her wetted hair. The pinkette sighed softly as she closed her eyes, scrubbing with the tips of her fingers on every inch of her scalp. She waited five minutes before she pushed her head back under the stream of water, pulling her fingers threw knots as she rinsed her hair.

Rubbing her hair between her fingers she frowned slightly at the feeling. She was so used to not using products that her hair felt oily now. Grabbing the conditioner she did the same, massaging it into her scalp and grabbing her clean wash cloth. Scrubbing it over the bar of Ivory, she lathered herself down, scrubbing her flesh.

Sakura rinsed herself off several times, only to scrub herself down again. After the fourth time rinsing herself off, Sakura finally lowered her head to rinse her hair. Her hair was so soft, with a far more pretty color of pink now the dirt was gone. Crouching with a small smile, Sakura quickly shaved her legs, careful not to cut herself. Turning off the shower as she stood, she grabbed the towels, putting one on her head and wrapping the other around her body.

She felt so clean, too clean almost, she was afraid of leaving the clean tub. Rubbing the towel against her head she slid out, turning off the light and scurrying to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Sakura unwrapped the towel, patting herself dry and pulling on the new clean pair of underwear and the bra. Letting the pants and shirt dry more, she sat on her bed and dried her hair.

Frowning lightly at the sound of buzzing, she looked to her bag. Opening the side pocket she saw some unknown number calling her. _Who the hell has my number…_ Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her phone, tempted not to answer. Sighing deeply and flipping it open, she held it to her ear.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Hey! I've been getting your answering machine for ever, is everything ok un?"

The pinkette blinked slowly, pulling the phone away from her head and looking at it confused. It hit her suddenly why the voice now calling out her name worriedly was familiar, it was Deidara! She had given them her number, and since they knew her phone worked, they were checking up on her since she was a no show.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine, sorry. Just felt a little under the weather this morning."

"Will you be able to make it tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, I should be able to make it." She smiled softly as she heard him sigh, Kisame's voice mumbling in the background.

"Yes she's fine, back off…" She tried to hold back a giggle as he hissed at Kisame, "Is there anything you want us to pick up while we're in town since your sick un?"

"Iie. Thank you though, I have everything."

"No problem. I'll text you the assignments once I get home ok?"

"Sure. I have to go, so I'll see everyone at school."

"Hai. We'll see you then-"

"-Oi oi oi, you didn't get what my ma had did you?"

"Get off my damn phone un!"

She smiled, leaning back on her hand as she listened to the boys bicker. She could hear Kisame and Sasori try to pull Deidara off of Hidan, and take the phone from Hidan. So far she was guessing it wasn't working out well.

"Sakura-san, we'll see you tomorrow. I need to help break up a fight so I need to go." She smiled at Itachi's voice.

"Hai, take care Itachi-san."

"You too, call if you need anything-" A loud thump sound and a hiss, "-Ja ne!"

Sakura bit her lip to stop the giggles as the phone cut off. She had no idea what or who accidentally hit the Uchiha, but they were going to get it now. Moving her phone from her face she saved Deidara's number and set the phone down as she sighed. She totally couldn't wait for school, she wanted details on that little fight!

* * *

"You got new clothes while you were sick? God, why can't I get new things when I'm sick?"

Sakura flinched, snapping her head to the side as Hidan plopped down next to her, setting down his bento. Deidara snickered as he sat across from Sakura, a smirk stretching out on his lips.

"I don't know, maybe you howl like a ding moose when your sick un."

"Fuck you blondey!"

"Hidan, Deidara, both of you stop it…"

A small snort escaped the pinkette as the looked more closely at the boys sitting around her. Hidan's hair was unruly, something it never was. Deidara's face was covered by more hair then usual, and now Itachi had horribly dark circles under his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Don't laugh about it why don't you un."

She couldn't help but let out the small burst of giggles that began building in her. Pressing her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook she waved her hand.

"N-no really!"

"Fucking Itachi decided to bash our skulls together!"

"After you pushed Kisame onto me and kicked me in the head…"

"And I told you I missed him! Not like I was trying to hit you."

Sakura covered her face with her hands, she totally shouldn't be laughing and she knew it. So apparently after Itachi hung up the phone Kisame fell on him and got Hidan's boot to the head? Talk about a bad time.

"Are you guy's ok?"

"Nn…More or less. After Hidan's head hit me in the jaw I passed out for a second un."

"You passed out?"

The blonde nodded and showed her his face. It's amazing he's even talking, his jaw is swollen and almost completely black!

"Itachi got the worst of it though, bad goose egg."

"Couldn't get any sleep last night…"

"Gomen ne."

The pinkette smiled sympathetically over to the raven haired Uchiha, watching as he flinched when his hand grazed the bump on his head. He always slept on his right, he couldn't fall asleep if he was laying any other way. So Hidan's foot just had to slam into the right side of his head, he swore it was karma.

Patting his shoulder lightly the pinkette turned and took the offered strip of jerky Hidan held out to her. Ripping a small piece off, she sucked on it as she glanced around the room. She didn't really want to hear the boys put blame on who started the fight, because that's exactly what they were doing. Why can't they all just agree that there was a fight, and Itachi ended it…A little violently.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom real fast, watch my food."

"Hai."

Standing and maneuvering her way from the desk, Sakura made her way to the class door. Sliding it open and walking threw, the pinkette made her way down the hall. Students cast small glances at her from the corner of their eyes, making her feel like there was a spot light shinning on her.

Looking down to herself she frowned. Does wearing different clothes really make her noticeable? Stuffing her hands into her pockets Sakura lifted her head and turned around a corner. Its was probably more noticeable to see how small she was, wearing those baggy pants to wearing 0's was a bit of a shock for her even.

Turning down another hall she made it to the main hall that stretched threw out the whole school. Walking around a water fountain Sakura pushed the girls bathroom door open with her shoulder, avoiding touching the door as much as she could.

Letting out a small sigh Sakura walked to the mirror and looked into it. It was still her, but different. New clothes, combed hair that was washed. Scoffing slightly the pinkette pulled her hands out of her pockets and turned on the facet, splashing cold water onto her face.

_No matter how much you spray perfume on shit, it still smells like shit…Just with a nasty floral sent that doesn't match._ Resting her hands against the counter top, she looked into the mirror again. She was still thin, pale with bruises, and large circles under her eyes from the lack of good sleep. Washed hair and new clothes didn't change who she was, it just made it a little better to deal with.

_I stole these…_ Closing her eyes as she released another sigh, Sakura dunked her hands back under the water to splash her face. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, causing her to tense. Lifting her head quickly the pinkette flinched slightly as the last of the prep girl's walked into the bathroom.

"Ooh, look who got new clothes!" Sakura mentally groaned, why did she have to run into Akane?

"Those are such cute pants! Where did you get them Haruno-san?"

Sakura cringed, this is bad, real bad. _I need to get out now!_ Twisting the facet handle to turn off the water, the pinkette slunk her way towards the door, hunching as she made her way closer and closer to the door.

"Block her!" Sakura gasped as two girls, in rather skimpy clothing, blocked her way.

"Kogoe-chan asked you a question Haruno-san…I'd answer if I were you."

The pinkette shivered, turning to look at the platinum blonde next to Akane. It was getting cold, how could any of them stand dressing so skimpy?!

"I…I don't remember where I got them…"

"I don't think that's exactly true, do you girls?"

Akane's hands slid to her hips, her head tilted to the side, allowing her long brown hair to fall over her shoulder. Sakura lowered her head but kept eye contact with the head prep, she seriously wanted to leave!

"I don't remember the name of the store…"

"Oh come on Haruno! Kogoe-chan wants to know where you got the pants so she can get herself a pair. You should feel complimented, we like your pants and we want to wear them."

"I said I don't know the name."

The brunette sighed, turning her head to the side as her heavily lined eyes closed. Sakura tensed slowly as one of the smaller girls snuck threw the bathroom door to the outside, the two guarding the door crossing their arms over their chests.

"Here we are trying to be nice and your acting like such a stuck up bitch…" Akane lifted her hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't remember the name, so I can't tell you."

"I doubt she even paid for them."

"I wouldn't put it past her to steal something."

Sakura clenched her jaw, lowering her head to glare at the floor. She didn't need to hear this from these…Things. They didn't deserve to be people, they were just spoiled little kids who picked on those whose lives weren't perfect.

"I'm leaving…"

The pinkette turned, walking towards the door as the two in front of her grabbed her shoulders. Lifting her head to look at the two, she glared. They were bigger then her, and could easily keep her in one spot.

"Why would you want to leave? We're just having a nice little talk. You know, girl bonding time."

"What do you want Akane-san."

Sakura's shoulder was nudged back, a sign for her to turn, to which she obeyed. Akane's arms were crossed over her chest, a not so pleasant smile on her heavily painted face. Perhaps she was angry Sakura guessed right on the fact she wasn't here to talk fashion?

"Very well Haruno-san…I'm going to say this once, and you better listen." Uncrossing her arms she walked towards the pinkette. "I've had my eye on Uchiha-kun for a while now. Why wouldn't I with all the money and the good looks he has?"

The other girls giggled at the mention of Itachi, causing Sakura's stomach to turn. _Seriously…One of these things? Never thought I'd see myself getting this threat._ Sakura had witnessed plenty of these in the past, and they never really turned out well if the person didn't do as told.

"But the point is Haruno-san…"

"I stop hanging around Itachi-san and his friends you act as if I don't exist." A smile stretched its way across the brunette's face.

"My, you are smart. But yes, do us a favor and disappear already. No one wants you around, I don't think anyone would notice if you were gone."

Dark smiles surrounded her. Was she right? Would no one notice if she stopped coming to school? She'd thought about it before, just staying home, never leaving her room. No, not even that. She thought about so many different ways to disappear, her father never saw her anymore. No one would care. Sakura's head dropped slightly as Akane's smile widened, she'd gotten to the girl.

"Come on girls, I have a date with an Uchiha."

_Itachi-san…_ Her eyes narrowed slowly, frowning as Akane fixed her hair in the mirror. This little bitch thought Itachi would be even slightly interested? Grant it she actually had a body, unlike her who was nothing but skin covering bones, but honestly. _The hell does this bitch think she is? She honestly thinks she can get Itachi-san, bull shit!_

Green eyes slowly trailed up Akane's form. Her thin but shapely legs, flat stomach from dieting, and padded bra to make her chest seem bigger. Akane was no different then Sakura, trying to be someone else so she'd feel better.

At that moment the brunette turned, sending Sakura a dark smirk. Walking towards the exit her shoulder pushed into the pinkette's, her dark brown eyes burning into green ones.

"Move dog."

Sakura's temper hit new levels. The pinkette's hand shot out, grabbing a hand full of soft brown hair, and threw Akane back into the middle of the bathroom. A girl screeched out the brunette's name as the other's gasped, Sakura's fists clenching.

"What the fuck Haruno!"

"Did you really think I'd roll over? Itachi-san and the other's are my friends, fuck off whore."

Sakura watched as Akane's face lost all forms of emotion and shut down. Maybe she over stepped a boundary with calling her a whore…She tensed as Akane's face turned red, her mouth opening as she screamed out, two sets of hands grabbing onto her arms.

"Teach the bitch a lesson!"

"Let go-"

Her mouth was covered by a scarf, muffling her yells as a red head stepped in front of her. Sakura tried to pull her arms out, but the two who had been guarding the door held her in place, the third pulling hard on the scarf to tilt her head back at a painful angle.

"Make sure she regrets every word she's spoken to me. Make sure she takes the hint and disappears!"

"Hai, Akane-chan."

The red head grabbed her own fist, popping her knuckles as she grinned. Sakura knew her, not her name, but this girl was in Karate, and is one of the best out of the Freshman class. She knew what was coming. Stilling herself finally the pinkette snarled, looking behind the red head to Akane. The girl really thought getting a few punches to the gut was going to frighten her into submission? Pulling her head up a little the scarf feel down slightly, letting the pinkette speak.

"Bring it!

* * *

Sakura came back late, really late. She barely had time to finish her jerky and eat a rice ball before lunch was over, and she forced down the food like she were in pain. They had asked what was wrong, but she told them she didn't want to speak about it. So, they had to let it be for fear of upsetting their friend too much.

When they had made it to class to tutor, the preps were sitting in the front, and early. The girls kept watching Sakura to the point it was like they were trying to burn her with their glares. Did something happen when Sakura left the room?

Stopping as the smart phone rang, Itachi tapped at the screen to silence it, the group in front standing and making their way out the door. He stared as they laughed amongst themselves, casting a glance towards him and Sakura. Slowly the other's stood, bidding everyone good bye as they left.

Closing the book and turning the raven tensed as Sakura leaned down next to him and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Frowning and looking to the other's, Hidan stood and grabbed his bag.

"They did something un!"

"Unless she says something we can't do anything." Deidara looked back to Kisame, frowning at the large boy.

"So we do nothing?"

"For now. Let's go before she gets too far ahead."

Sighing the blonde nodded, following behind Sasori as they left the room. Sakura was already down the hall, but she was waiting by the lockers. Relaxing slightly the group gathered their things, walking with the pinkette towards the exit.

"So uh…Come up with anything you want to do un?"

"No, not yet sorry."

"No need to apologize, we'll figure it out."

Holding the door open Sakura nodded to Itachi, following the boys out of the school. Letting out a slow sigh, the pinkette straightened as much as she could with the pain in her stomach. Akane hadn't let the red headed girl go easy, and most of that was Sakura's own fault. After all she did keep telling them those punches were like a mosquito were biting her…But she was so damn pissed!

Shivering and zipping her sweater completely, the group made their way out of the school gates. They had to go down six blocks until they were able to get on a bus. They seriously had to find a better way to get to Itachi's house, it's getting cold…

* * *

**AN**

**Ok so I apparently can't create large chapters? So depressing…But hey at least I'm able to get them out! I just hope I stop making so many mistakes. v.v It's getting so cold out, cold weather sucks! I have a hairless kitty, who wears sweaters, and she so CUTE! She gets cold easy, and my dad keeps it cool in the house, so she lays on me a lot to keep warm when people are gone for the day. I feel so loved! Ok so I added someone new, probably wont ever show again, but Kogoe Sasayaki, name means Small voice Whispers…Yeah totally not good at naming people. _' I fear for my future children. Names are gonna be after my cravings I bet. "Hey Hamburger, come here!" "Cheese-Nip, stop hitting your brother!" You get the picture right? I'm a spaz…Obviously, lol. Speaking of names and the such, the chick who answered the phone, Rin, totally not Kakashi's team mate! Just a name a crapped out for the sake of the story, lol. I think I'm getting confused on what to do with this…At first I had it the preps beat Saura for no reason, act like their gonna apologize for the dumpster diver thing then beat her, now this. What is it with me and causing Sakura pain!? I could say at least this way she kinda shows her badassness by taking it like a champ, but eh…Still feel like a duche about it. Speaking of badass, Inner Sakura moment! Kind of sort of, lol. Things in Sakura's life should be taking an uphill turn soon. Hopefully anyway. Kinda stuck on how it's all gonna happen. Anyway, I'm starving and I need some badass music playing. Please review and fav me! I feel all squishy and loved when you do, let's me know the story is good and someone likes it. If I ever get too violent in this, please let me know. I know its supposed to be dark, but I want it to be readable. I'll try to make up all the bad with lots of goodness. Until next week, ja ne!**

**Li**


End file.
